Life In Dark Lands
by IsomniacticTurtles
Summary: Hey, Turtle Here. This Is How You Began Living With Bowser & His Koopalings. It's Rated M For Swearing, Explicit Stuff & Lemons Later In The Story. Hope You Enjoy. Thank You For Whoever Stahps By To Read :) I Turtle, Will Be Around So Toodle Loo For Now (Cover Image Credited To Owner, Not Me)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning To A New Start

It was peaceful. It was always this way in the Mushroom Kingdom. All the residents of this spectacular place were all so friendly and caring to one another. If anyone had a problem, someone was generous and kind enough to help out.

When you first moved here, it was weird to see everyone so nice. The last place, everyone was either annoyed or didn't like being bothered much. But overtime you got used to this lifestyle easily and loved it since then. Another thing, no one here minded that you were a human either and they were fine by it. The local heros Mario and Luigi, were humans just like you. Pretty cool huh?

As you first got here you began a friendship between you and Princess Toadstool, Peach. She is the sweetest being in the entire Kingdom. She cares about her people and would do anything to keep them safe.

Peach would always invite you over for tea time or a "party" she was throwing. She always thought "banquets or fancy balls" were too formal. So she throws parties whenever she's in the mood for one. The whole Kingdom is always invited along with you.

There are times where it's a simple party or times it gets crazy. It creates many fun memories and you enjoy them of the good times, you hope she throws another one soon.

You drink the last of your tea and bid the Princess a "Thank You" and "See you later" as you leave the castle. Today's morning tea time was pleasant, as per-usual.

Walking through the town of the Kingdom is always great. Like today. A nice breeze flowed through your (h/c) hair. The sweet smell of pasteries wafted and filled your senses as you passed the bakery. The sound of the Toads and other residents chattering and laughing together put you in more of a good mood.

Well, a nice mood and other senses. A sense of...dread? Anxiety and nervousness...? Where, were these feelings coming from all of a sudden? You shrugged and shook the feelings off and ignored them. You were feeling great and you didn't want to ruin it. So you continued walking home.

Your beloved house sat between trees, providing the perfect amount of shade and sunlight together. It's great for days like this, to relax and enjoy the summer's breeze. It was a ten minute walk, over a bridge in front a mini field of beautiful smelling flowers.

But walk way further past your humble abode, was the most dangerous darkside of the Mushroom Kingdom. When were talking dangerous, I mean it's fataly dangerous.

It was once a thriving area of the Mushroom Kingdom. Until the rejects of Darklands and other beings throughout the entire eight worlds attacked the place. Demolished and made the place into any enemies personal playground. Just the thought of it made you shiver in fear.

But it was at least nine hours away from the Kingdom, so you didn't worry much. Just the thought alone was frightening.

Once again, the weird feelings returned and started to sink in. This time, your not able to ignore them.

You tried not to worry as you were almost home.

You smiled at the thought, a desire to relax made you want to get home more. But, your desire would have to wait.

The sound of footsteps behind you drew your attention. There was no sign of them being known, plus you had no idea who they belonged to. It sure wasn't any of the residents. Even if it was, they always hollar or say a greeting to everybody.

There was silence and the only thing that was heard was your footsteps and the unknown being's. They grew closer and began moving a faster pace. You shivered and got a pang of nervousy in the pit of your stomach.

Thankfully, you reached the bridge. Yay, almost there. The footsteps however never stopped following.

You slowed your pace down and the being behind slowed as well. You came to a complete stop as the steps ceased behind you.

Courage built up as you planned to confront whoever it was.

You breathed as you quickly spun around.

But...there was no one there.

Relief swept over you as you began to relax. There was no way you imagined any of that. Or did you? Maybe you were going crazy. With the shake of your head, you turned to continue on your way.

As you turned, a sharp pain was felt as you began to black out and your vision faded to nothing...

30 minutes or so passed it seems. Your head greeted you with a painful ache as your vision focused back. Fully opening your (e/c) eyes, you wondered.

Where the fuck am I?

From the movement and the dark surroundings, seems like your in a vehicle. More likely a murderers vehicle. From how your tied up and the tape over your mouth explains somewhat, also it seems cliche as well.

It may be dark, but your eyes adjusted and you started to inspect the area more.

Wait...what is that?

You squinted as you saw a figure across from you. Oh great.

Looks like they're asleep, napping more like. You didn't want to make a sound and give away that you were fully conscious. The determination of you wanting to get out took over all of your other senses and put you in survival mode.

Only the galaxy above knows what might happen to you. Wiggling and shifting gave no luck of escape. The ropes were tied well, limiting your chances. You huffed as you started getting a bit frusterated.

You looked over at the figure. Hmm, they're probably some sort of guard. Wait, don't guards have a type of weapon or defense object? You leaned and shifted towards the random being, inspecting to see if they had anything.

After a few moments you spotted it. Attached to they're waist, had a handle and a dial...a knife? Hopefully. A glint of escape gave you a pang of joy. Question is, how am I supposed to get a hold of it...?

You pondered and thought deeply about a plan or any way to escape from this soon to be death trap.

After what seemed like an eternity, you were confident enough to give this a go. Nervousness settled in, pray to the goddess this will work.

You breathed in and out, readying yourself and getting into position. You shimied onto the floor quiet as can be.

Yes, your hands are tied but that doesn't stop you from trembling of fear.

You counted down. Get ready

3...2...1

You brung your leg up and kicked the figure in the stomach as hard as your able to.

The figure jolted awake with a wheeze and a pained cry. Time to get this plan moving. You shifted backward as the figure started to collect themselves.

They breathed out and they sounded unhappy.

"Fucking hell! You bitch!" They shouted and you heard the weapon click and assemble.

The figure dashed forward as you moved out of the way in time. They ended up scraping the wall of the vehicle instead.

You fell on your side, the guy in front of you.

Think quick!

You swung your foot and kicked they're leg, bending it in an unusual way. They screamed in pain as they dropped the weapon and fell to floor below.

Your hands quickly searched the ground, hoping to get a hold of it in time.

After a few mintues you found it!

Yes, it was a knife! You grew eager as you started cutting the ropes.

The figure kicked behind you, making noise. Oh no, they're trying to get someone's attention.

Well it worked because the vehicle came to fast stop. You squealed and ceased cutting for a moment. You heard the vehicle doors opening.

You grew frantic as you started cutting again much faster. The sounds of the doors closing...The cruching of shoes walking on the ground...Slowly growing closer...

Tears welled up in your eyes but the feeling of joy returned as you sucessfully broke free from the ropes that held you back.

You tore the duct tape from your lips and breathed out a sigh of relief. But then you braced yourself in front of the door, knife in hand.

The click of the doors gave you a sense of worry. Whoever they were, just hope they don't have any firearms.

The figure on the ground whispered,

"Your gonna get it." In such a chilling voice. The feeling of dread made you tremble.

The doors opened as you dashed out of the vehicle. The blinding sunlight poured over you and the breeze wafted against your form. Freedom!

You didn't look back as you threw the knife and heard the yelling of your captors as you got further away from them.

Well, so you thought.

You panted as you ran fast and something wizzed by.

The fuck? What was that?!

You looked over your shoulder as you saw one of the masked figures chasing after you. They were holding something sharp.

Zoom!

Oh great. They were throwing daggers. You were determined to get far away as possible. You quickly looked around to see if there was anywhere to go.

Fuck! Another one passed by you, barely missing you. You franticly looked around and saw a barriered gate. A sense of hope.

You suddenly cried in pain. One of the daggers struck one of your arms, creating a fresh wound that started to bleed. Dammit

That didn't stop you from running. You continued on as you grew closer!

The barrier was within reach. As you were about to cross it, you gave another shriek of pain! A dagger now stabbed and lodged in your leg, forcing you to limp. Desperate, you ignored the pain and hopped over and fell to the ground in agony.

You cried in relief, the figure nowhere to be seen...Guess he gave up. Tears pricked your eyes. Finally, safety.

You carefully but painfully stood up, wincing. Dammit, they started bleeding again. I need to get help

You held your arm as you looked around. There was a road, guess this is the only way. Who knows where it goes to but this is your last shred of hope.

You started to jog a little, but limped as well. Yes, it was painful but what can you do?

At least a few minutes passed and you noticed a great castle come into view. Oh thank the Goddess.

You jogged a bit more as you became happy.

As you neared this great structure, you suddenly started getting dizzy. Your vision started to blur as well.

What? No, please no.

The salted water started to stream down your cheeks, fear replaced your temporary feeling of happiness you had moments ago.

You reached the protective wall but collapsed right in front of it...Your wounds bled more, making you feel sore and pain. You felt dizzy as your vision started fading away again for the second time that day...But...You felt a force pick you up as your only sight of seeing faded...You blacked out...

 _ **Hey, Turtle here. Yes, the story seems outta whack but I will be fixing it shortly. Plus a touch of remastering will be accompanied as well. So just a heads up, as you might notice, Chapter 2 is missing. Yes, I realized & will fix that too. So just stayed tuned until I fix the error I caused. Heh heh. Also, THANK YOU to any new story followers & favorites. Means a lot. Anywho, toodles for now. Turtle over & out ( /•u•)/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyo, the Turtleness is back! Chapter 3 is now up. Just a note, were still in the reader's flashback :3**_

… _**And now I have no idea what else to say… Oh yeah, forgot to mention last chapter. Thank-You So Much SatanicLover666Illuminati for the favorite and follow :D**_

 _ **All characters are owned by Nintendo, not by me.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Introductions and Moving In.**_

It was morning and sunlight was peeking through the curtains of the infirmary. You slowly and tiredly opened your (e/c) eyes, squinting from the light. While sitting up and stretching, you yawned afterwards. You slept well, but you were still pretty tired.

After sitting up in bed for about 5 minutes, you remembered what you had to do today… you had to go and get your belongings with King Bowser, also your going to meet his kids. His KIDS!

Just the thought of meeting them made you smile. Then you started thinking, 'How old are they? How many kids does he have anyways? Do they look similar to each other or different…?'

Then there was a knock at the door, which startled you and yanked you out of your thoughts. "Come in." You said. After a few moments, the door creaked open and Kamek walked in.

"Ahh, good morning (y/n). How are you today?" He asked, along with a smile.

"Good morning to you as well. And I'm doing good, I feel better actually." You responded, returning a heartwarming smile.

"Good good. Going to be a busy day for you isn't it?"

You groaned. "Yeah, gotta go all the way over to my place and all. Not gonna be fun." You chuckled. "Also, what time is it?"

Kamek also chuckled. "Yes, and it's 10 before 8:00. Anyways, King Bowser will swing by here shortly. He just has a few things to take of." Kamek said.

"Ok. King Bowser said he had kids. How many does he have, just outta curiosity?" You asked.

"Oh, he has 8 children. 7 Boys and only 1 girl. She's a bit of a brat and she is a huge Daddy's Girl… Don't tell her I had said that." Kamek quickly said.

You giggled. "It's alright, I won't. I may be a girl, but I don't gossip or anything. When someone tells me to keep things a secret, I keep my mouth shut." You smiled and made a mouth zipper action and threw the key out the window.

He chuckled. "Good, thank you."

"Anywho, since I'm gonna live here, do I get a room? Cuz I don't think I can live here in the infirmary." You just laughed.

"Heh heh, of course you get your own room. King Bowser will discuss it further with you when he comes around." You nodded. You and Kamek started talking about where in the castle your room would be, what colors you would have, furniture, etc.

While you were still talking, Kamek thought to himself, 'I wonder what is taking your Evilness so long?'

Well, it's true, that Bowser was busy with a few things. As a matter of fact, King Bowser just finished his tasks. He just needed to do one more thing.

 _Bowser P.O.V:_

Bowser had walked back inside the castle, he was currently giving his koopa troops some tasks to do for him. 'Well, now that I have given them work, might as well go wake up my kids.' Bowser thought to himself. He groaned. He then went and made his way up the flight of stairs that led to the hallway of his Koopalings rooms.

He thought to go get Ludwig up first, since his room was way at the end of the hallway. And so he went. As he got more near Ludwig's room, he heard a piano playing. 'Well, he's up. Makes it easier for me.' The more closer he got to the room, the louder the music was.

Finally Bowser reached his door and he stood there listening. The music was still playing. It actually sounded… nice. Bowser never really appreciated Ludwig's music before, but now… it just sounded really good and calming.

After a few minutes of listening, Bowser then brung himself to knock on the door. After he knocked, the music stopped. Bowser heard footsteps on the other side. He heard a click of the lock and the door creaked open. There stood Ludwig with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Good morning father. Well, it _was_ a good morning until you interrupted me. What do you want? I'm kind of busy working on a new piece." Ludwig said.

"Hmpf, what a way to speak to your father. Anyway, I came to tell you to go wait in the Throne room for me. I need to tell all of you kids some news."

"What news? Are we gonna try and beat Mario again? It's getting really tiresome fighting, getting beat up and humiliated over and over again."

"No no, not that. But maybe next week I'll launch another plan." Bowser smirked.

Ludwig just groaned. "Well enough about that, just go and wait in the Throne room until I wake up your siblings." Bowser commanded.

Ludwig just sighed and closed his bedroom door. Ludwig then started down the hallway, on his way to the Throne room, like his father told him.

'Hmm, Ludwig's got a point. It _is_ getting tiresome of trying to defeat that damn Mario.' Bowser sighed. '1 kid down, 7 more to go.' So, next to wake up were the inseparable twins, Iggy and Lemmy. Their room was not far from Ludwig's. They had always shared a room, ever since they were toddlers.

So Bowser made the little journey to the twin's room. As he walked, he looked outside. The sky was a bit cloudy, but the sun would show later on. Bowser walked with his head held high.

He reached their room and knocked. He stood there for about a minute… no answer. 'They're probably still asleep.' Bowser thought. He reached for the doorknob and turned it. The door creaked open and Bowser peeked inside. The curtains were closed and it made the room look more darker.

Even though it was dark, he could still see easily. On the left side of the room was Lemmy's bed and on the right was Iggy's. They were both still sleeping soundly. So, Bowser walked in and went to Lemmy. He walked and stood beside the bed. He leaned down and lightly shook him.

"Lemmy… wake up. I need you and your brother to go to the Throne room. I need to tell all of you kids something." Bowser whispered.

Lemmy just groaned in response. "... Do we have to? It's Saturday. We don't have to do anything today… Or are we gonna try and beat Mario again? I don't wanna..." He wined.

"It's not that. And Ludwig said the same thing. Were not going to, but I need you to get up. I gotta tell you all something."

Lemmy groaned again. "Ok, ok. We'll get up."

"Good." Bowser then went to Iggy's bed. He did the same thing. He leaned down and shook Iggy slightly. "Iggy, my boy. Get up. I need to tell you all something important."

Iggy tossed and turned. He groaned like Lemmy. "Do I really have to get up? I kinda don't wanna though."

"Yes you do, now. I need you and Lemmy to go wait in the Throne room for me. I have to tell you all something important." He repeated himself

"What's so important? Can't it wait until later?"

"No it can't. Please just get up." Bowser said.

"Yeah yeah, ok. Lemmy you awake?"

"Yeah I am." Lemmy responded.

Bowser nodded and started to walk to the door. "Ok, I gotta wake the rest of your siblings up now. Ludwig should be in the Throne room already."

The twin's said "Ok." in unison and Bowser left.

"What do you think is so important?" Lemmy asked.

"I have no idea." Was all Iggy said.

Bowser then made his way to Roy's room. He heard punches on the other side of the door, and he knocked. "Come in." Was all he heard. Bowser opened the door to find Roy practicing his punching. Roy punched some more and then stopped. He then turned and looked at Bowser.

"Morning dad. What's up?" Roy asked.

"I need you to go to the Throne room, I have an announcement."

"Oh, alright. Just let me take a quick shower. Ok?"

"Go ahead, but just go there afterwards." Roy nodded his head and walked to his bathroom. Bowser then walked out and made his way to Wendy's room. On the way he thought, 'Just hope she's already awake.'

After about 2 minutes Bowser reached her door. He brung his hand up and knocked. He waited for about 2 more minutes and knocked again. He heard Wendy groan on the other side. Bowser stood back a little and the door opened. Wendy looked pissed off.

"What is it daddy? I was putting my makeup on until you bothered me." She wined

Bowser sighed. "Well _sorry_ , please go to the Throne after you're finished."

"Why do I have to?" Was all she asked.

"A important announcement I have to make. Now, I gotta go wake up Larry, Morton and Jr. Please just listen and do what I told you."

She sighed. "Fine." Then she closed her door.

Bowser shook his head and then continued his quest. He walked down the hallway, and which seemed like forever, he then reached Morton's room. 'That kid better be up and awake.' Bowser said. He knocked. No answer. He reached, grabbed and turned the door handle. He looked inside and saw a snoring Morton on the bed. His blankets were scattered everywhere. 'God damn it.' Bowser groaned. Sometimes it's difficult to wake him up. Which is a challenge.

He walked to the side of the bed and shook Morton violently.

Morton groaned loudly, "Stop… Leave me alone." he complained.

"Morton, just get up please."

"Why should I? We don't have work today. Five more minutes."

" I have an announcement to make. Just get up."

Morton sighed. "Fine. Just stop shaking me please King Dad."

Bowser laughed and finally stopped. "Alright, alright. Meet in the Throne room when your up. Ok?"

Morton nodded and Bowser walked out, closing the door behind him. As he walked out, he saw Iggy and Lemmy. Lemmy was walking on top of his star patterned ball and Iggy was walking beside him down the hallway talking. Bowser then thought, 'Hmm, since their making their way over there, I should tell them to wake Larry for me. Yeah... I should.' Bowser yelled, "Boys!"

They both turned and stopped. "Yeah King Dad? What is it?" Lemmy asked.

Bowser was slowly approaching them. "Can you both go and get Larry for me? You know how Junior is when it's time to be awake." He asked them.

"Yeah, sure dad." Iggy responded and smiled.

Bowser returned the smile, "Thank you both. Now off you two go."

They nodded and continued on. Bowser sighed, turned and walked to his bedroom, where Junior is still sleeping. He shared his room with Junior, but he had his own bed and everything.

Bowser finally reached his room. He walked in and heard slight snoring. He then walked to Juniors bed, even though he was old enough to have his own room, he didn't want to. Being the most spoiled one besides Wendy, he got what he wanted and stayed. Bowser leaned over and whispered. "Junior, you have to wake up now."

He turned sideways and spoke. "No. I don't wanna." He wined.

"But you have to. I have to tell you kids something important. Please listen for once." Bowser begged.

"No… Can't it wait until later? I wanna sleep some more."

"It cannot. You'll miss out. Look, if you get up now, I'll tell you what I have to say before anyone else." Bowser bribed him. Junior slowly turned and looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked, his curiosity spiked.

"Someone is going to move in with us. She has nowhere else to stay, so I asked her if she wants to live here with us. And she agreed. If you get up, you'll get to meet her." Bowser smiled.

Junior just blinked and said, "She is? Is she pretty like Mama Peach?" Junior asked excitedly.

Bowser laughed, "Of course she is. She's nice too, also she wants to meet all of you. I need you to go to the Throne room. But don't say anything to your siblings or you'll spoil the surprised. Ok?"

Junior sat up and nodded. "Ok. I won't say anything papa." He grinned

Bowser smiled and then stood up straight, "Good, now go wash your face and put on your shell. And get going."

After Junior nodded, Bowser walked out of his bedroom and closed his door behind him. He turned to look to the right and then the left. When he looked to his left, he saw Roy, Morton and Wendy making their way to the Throne room. 'Good, their fully awake now. Hmm, better go check on (y/n) to see if she's up as well.' He thought to himself.

He turned and went on his way. He quietly walked down the hallway, watching his three kids walk into the Throne room and closing the door behind them. Good, he doesn't exactly want to be asked questions just yet. He had a little plan. So he quickly and quietly passed the Throne room to the infirmary, where you are currently residing.

Your P.O.V:

"How long will Bowser be? I'm getting kinda bored." You told Kamek.

"Yes indeed, it is getting slightly boring waiting for your Majesty." He said.

As you nodded, Bowser walked in. "Well, speak of the devil. _Now_ you're here. What took ya so long Bowser?" You asked.

He sighed, "Sorry to keep both of you waiting, had to go and wake up my damn kids. Sometimes it's a pain to get them outta bed." Bowser explained.

"Oh, no problem. Speaking of which, when am I gonna meet them?" You asked.

"Bwahahahaha, shortly you will. I wanted you to wait outside the Throne room so I can tell my kids the news. Then when I call you in, you'll get to meet them." Bowser told you.

"Oh, cool. It's like a surprise thing, right?"

"Yes, exactly. The only one I told was Junior, my youngest. He won't say a thing."

You nodded and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going." You said eagerly standing up and walking to the door. Kamek and Bowser looked at eachother and laughed. "Alright, let's go." Bowser said.

It wasn't a long walk, you guys were standing just outside the Throne room. You were starting to feel a little nervous. Your thoughts starting to cloud your mind. 'What if they don't like me? What if I'm invading their spaces? Would I be a threat?' Your palms were getting a bit sweaty.

Kamek noticed you shaking a little and he put a hand on your shoulder. You looked at him and he spoke in a calm voice. "It's going to be alright (y/n), you'll be fine. They'll love you." After he said that, you felt a little more calm. You smiled and he returned it with a smile back.

"Now, I'll enter with Kamek. After I tell them the news, I'll call you in. Got it?" Bowser spoke.

You quickly nodded afterwards. Bowser chuckled as he opened the heavy doors. He walked in with Kamek, and Kamek shut the doors after him. You heard Bowser's booming voice say, "Now that you're all here. I have something special to tell you all." You got nervous again as you listened.

Bowser P.O.V:

As he walked in, his kids turned and watched him walk over to his Throne, all 8 of his children standing in front of him. Waiting for the announcement he promised to tell. As Bowser sat down on the Throne, Ludwig spoke first.

"Father, what is the important thing you have to say to us?" After he asked, everyone was murmuring to one another, trying to find out what Bowser wanted to tell. As he looked at each one of his kids, Junior was the only silent one, he was smiling.

Junior was the only one who knew the big news. Bowser smiled and silenced everyone.

Finally he spoke. "Yes, I know you all want hear what I have to say. Now, listen." Everyone leaned forward, all of them internally yelling at their father to speak.

"Now. The day before yesterday, a person was found outside the gates terribly wounded. They were attacked and was temporarily residing in the infirmary. That person has nowhere else to go, and I asked them if they wanted to stay here. I would fear for that person's safety if they had declined. But luckily, they accepted. And I'm telling you all, that person is going to live here with us. I'm just making sure it's alright with all of you." Bowser just finished dropping the bomb. He looked at each one of his kids. They just stared at him and they all looked at each other. Exchanging looks of confusion.

But after about 5 minutes of silence, they started smiling and talking loudly. Bowser turned and smiled at Kamek. "Apparently they approve of this your Evilness." Kamek said to Bowser. They both smiled and everyone suddenly stopped chatting. Larry put his hand in the air, wanting to speak. "What is it Larry?" Bowser asked.

"Umm, we were all wondering, is it a girl or boy that's going to be living with us?" He asked and his siblings started talking among each other again.

"That person, is a girl. She's just outside actually." Bowser said and called you to enter.

Your P.O.V:

You heard talking and then you heard Bowser calling you. You stood up straight and then you took a deep breath. You slowly walked over to the door and pushed them open with difficulty. 'Damn these are heavy doors.' You said to yourself.

As you opened them completely, you saw his children looking at you.

You started to get nervous again. You walked forward a little and stopped not far from where they were standing. You stood there silent, and saw them exchanging glances at each other. Making you more nervous.

After 2 minutes of silence, the smallest one smiled and came running towards you. He laughed and hugged your leg. You were startled at first and then you smiled afterwards. He was still smiling and looked up at you. "Hi, my names Bowser Junior. You look pretty, just like papa said. What's your name?" He asked.

'He is so Cute!' You thought and then you spoke. "Aww, thank you. And nice to meet you. My name is (y/n)." You bent over to pick him up, he was a little heavy, but not too much. He laughed and hugged you. You hugged back and looked at everyone else. When you smiled at each of them, they all started to walk closer. You could tell they were a little nervous, just like how you were.

The Koopalings then started to talk and ask you questions. Just then, a Koopaling with big blue hair, possibly the oldest, spoke. "Hello, the name is Ludwig Von Koopa. I am the oldest one and a genius. It's a pleasure to meet you." He grabbed your hand and gently kissed it. Which made you blush slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." You said and smiled. He smirked and walked off the right side of you.

Then a smaller Koopaling with a rainbow mohawk approached you, he was walking on a star patterned ball, he had such great balance. "Hi, my name is Lemmy 'Hip' Koopa. I'm the second oldest, and the shortest, as you can see. I'm not a genius like Ludwg, but I'm fun." He had such a cute grin.

"Hi, you are just so adorable! You and Jr." You giggled. Lemmy and Jr. then blushed. Lemmy walked off to the side as well.

Then a pink shelled Koopaling with pink shades and a pink head spoke, "What's up? The name is Roy Koopa, I'm the third oldest and I'm the manliest one outta the bunch. Just call, and I'll come to your rescue." Even though he had shades on, you saw him winking, making you blush.

"Thanks, and I'll be sure to call if I need a man to save the day." You said to him. Roy just stood straight and walked proudly to the side.

A Koopaling with big glasses, blue eyes and green hair, in a pineapple style smiled at you. "Greetings (y/n). Ignatius 'Hop' Koopa is at your service, but you can call me Iggy. I'm the fourth oldest. I am a psychopathic genius! Just to warn you, most of the time I'm calm and in control. But sometimes I forget to take my medicine and I go all Koo-Koo! And I end up going to the Happy House for a couple days or so. Just a warning." He then laughed in a crazy way. _**(like how he laughs in Mario Kart 8)**_

He smirked. You laughed. "Ok. If you forget to take your daily medicine, I'll make sure to remind you." Iggy nodded and stood by Roy and Lemmy.

The only girl of the family walked forward and looked at you. She had a huge pink polka dotted bow on top of her head. She wore makeup and pink lipstick. She had pink heels on as well. She walked around you in a circle and stood straight.

"You're not as pretty as me, but good enough. I am the beautiful Wendy O' Koopa, one of the youngest ones." She said . Beside you, you heard Iggy say, "Beautiful? Nah, more like a monster who lives a closet." They all started laughing. You were trying your hardest not to laugh along.

Wendy looked at them and glared. They stopped laughing, but were smiling. "Hmpf." Was all she said. She walked and stood by Roy, then she took out a compact out of her hammer space and applied more lipstick. Obviously bored.

Another Koopaling came to you, but he looked different. Instead of having yellow skin like everyone else, he had brown skin and a grey shell. Also he had a birthmark that looked like a star over his eye. "Hello there. Morton Jr. Koopa here. I'm also one of the youngest ones. They call me Bigmouth, because I talk and talk and talk. I never really shut my mouth, they only time I do, is if someone yells at me to be quiet. Also I like ice cream. What's your favorite flavour? I like jello too, also I like cake. Mmm, cake taste so good. But pizza tastes better though. Cheese and Pepperoni are really delicious. Ooo, we should order pizza…"

Morton just continued and kept on talking and talking about the types of food he likes. 'Man, they don't him Bigmouth for nothing.' You giggled. Then Ludwig shouted, "Morton! Shut Up! Your Blabbering Again!"

Morton then immediately stopped talking and looked at you. "Heh heh, sorry. Ya see? I told you." He smiled and rubbed his neck. You giggled.

"It's alright. You remind me of my friend. Also, I like (y/f/f) ice cream. It's good, don't you think?" You told him. He grinned and went off to the side to stand by his other siblings.

One last Koopaling came and introduced himself to you. He had a blue mohawk, blue eyes and a dark blue star birthmark on the right side of his head. "Hey, I'm Lawrence Koopa, the second youngest. I play tennis and I'm the Leader of the Koopaling Battalion. It's pretty impressive, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

While blushing you said, "Yes that is pretty impressive. Especially for being the second youngest. Pretty awesome if I say so myself." He smiled and high fived Morton when he stood by him.

After talking with all the Koopalings somemore, Bowser spoke, "Alright, good to know you all like her. But right now, we have to go and her belongings at her apartment. So, we should head off. All of you can do whatever you please until further notice."

Everyone nodded and you started to walk towards the door while still holding Junior. After a few steps, you heard his tummy rumbling. You stopped and looked at him. "Hungry?" You asked. he nodded. You turned and looked at Bowser. "Um, can that wait for now? How about breakfast first before we do anything?"

Bowser almost forgot, nobody has had breakfast yet. "Oh, that's right. Yes we can have some breakfast. To the dining room." He pointed to the door and everyone made their way over. 'After we eat, then we can go and get things settled.' Bowser thought as he followed you and Koopalings out of the Throne room.

 _ **Hizzah! Long chapter… Oh well. I wanted to originally cut it short, but then I thought, 'Nah. I'll just do it this way.'**_

 _ **The part where you go and get your things is next chapter. I took long with this one, so part 2 will be next. Thank You Again SatanicLover666Illuminati for the Follow and Favorite. And Thank You to whoever read this.**_

 _ **Peace On The Streets, See You Turtles next chapter :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Introductions.

It was morning & sunlight was peeking through the curtains of the infirmary. You slowly also tiredly opened your (e/c) eyes, squinting from the light pouring within the room. You sat up, yawning slightly. You slept well, but you were still pretty tired.

After sitting up in bed for about 5 minutes, you remembered what you had to do today… you had to go & get whatever belongings you had with King Bowser, also your going to meet his kids. His KIDS!

Just the thought of meeting them made you smile. Then you started thinking, 'How old are they? How many kids does he have anyways? Do they look similar to each other or different…?'

There was a knock at the door, which startled you & yanked you out of your thoughts. "Come in." You said. After a few moments, the door creaked open & Kamek walked in.

"Ahh, good morning (y/n). How are you today?" He asked, along with a smile.

"Good morning to you as well. And I'm doing good, Im feeling better actually." You responded, returning a heartwarming smile.

"Good good. Going to be a busy day for you isn't it?"

You groaned. "Yeah, but it'll be stressful also. Not gonna be fun." You chuckled, sighing after. Kamek walked over, comforting you.

"Don't worry (y/n), whatever may happen we won't let you get hurt." You smiled. "Thank you Kamek." He smiled. "Also, may I ask what time is it?"

Kamek chuckled. "Yes & it's 10 before 8:00. Anyways, King Bowser will swing by here shortly. He just has a few things to take of first." Kamek spoke.

"Ok. Oh yeah, King Bowser mentioned he had kids. How many does he have, just outta curiosity?" You asked.

"He has 8 children. 7 Boys and only 1 girl. She's a bit of a brat & a huge Daddy's Girl… Don't tell her I had said that." Kamek quickly said.

You giggled. "It's alright, I won't. I may be a girl, but I don't gossip or anything. When someone tells me to keep things a secret, I keep my mouth shut." You smiled & made a mouth zipper action and threw the key out the window.

He chuckled. "Good, thank you."

"Anywho, since I'm gonna be here, do I get a room? Because I don't think I can live here in the infirmary." You said chuckling after.

"Heh heh, of course you get your own room. King Bowser will discuss it further with you when he comes around." You nodded. You and Kamek started talking about where in the castle your room would be, what colors you would have, furniture, etc.

While you were still talking, Kamek thought to himself, 'I wonder what is taking your Evilness so long?'

Well, it's true, that Bowser was busy with a few things. As a matter of fact, King Bowser just finished his important tasks. He just needed to do one more thing.

Bowser P.O.V:

Bowser had walked back inside the castle, he was currently giving his koopa troops some tasks to do for the day. 'Well, now that I have given them work, might as well go wake up my kids.' Bowser thought to himself while groaning. He then went & made his way up the flight of stairs that led to the hallway of his Koopalings rooms.

He thought to go get Ludwig up first, since his room was way at the end of the hallway. And so he went. As he got more near Ludwig's room, he heard a piano playing. 'Well, seems he's up. Makes it easier for me.' The more closer he got to the room, the louder the music was.

Finally Bowser reached his door. As he reached for the handle, he stood there listening. The music being played perfectly. It actually sounded… nice. Bowser never really appreciated Ludwig's music before, but now… it just sounded really good & calming, wishing he did pay attention

After a few minutes of hearing the masterpiece, Bowser then brung himself to knock on the door. After he knocked, the music stopped a second later. Bowser heard footsteps on the other side, the click of the lock as the door creaked open. There stood Ludwig with an annoyed expression on his face, his blue hair frizzy a little.

"Good morning father. Well, it Was a good morning until you interrupted me. What do you need? I'm kind of busy working on a new piece." Ludwig said.

"Hmpf, what a way to speak to your father. Anyway, I came to tell you to go wait in the Throne room for me. I need to tell all of you kids some important news."

"What news? Are we gonna try & beat Mario again? It's getting really tiresome fighting, getting beat up & humiliated over & over again. I don't know how much more were able to take."

"No no no, not that. But maybe next week I'll launch another plan." Bowser smirked.

Ludwig just groaned. "Well enough about that, just go & wait in the Throne room until I wake up your siblings. Also comb your hair as well, it's a little frizzed at the ends." Bowser commanded.

Ludwig nodded. "Alright, be there in a few minutes Father." He spoke as he closed his bedroom door.

'Hmm, Ludwig's got a point. It is getting tiresome of trying to defeat that damn Mario. Maybe we should take a break until I figure out something better.' Bowser sighed. '1 kid down, 7 more to go.' So, next to wake up were the inseparable twins, Iggy & Lemmy. Their room was not far from Ludwig's. They had always shared a room, ever since they were toddlers.

So Bowser made the little journey to the twin's room. As he walked, he looked outside. The sky was a bit cloudy, but the sun would show later on during the day. Bowser walked with his head held high.

He reached their room & knocked. He stood there for about a minute… no answer. 'They're probably still asleep I suppose.' Bowser thought. He reached for the doorknob & turned it. The door creaked open as Bowser peeked inside. The curtains were closed & it made the room look more darker. The only light were the torches burning upon the wall.

On the left side of the room was Lemmy's bed & on the opposite was Iggy's. They were both still sleeping soundly. Bowser walked in & went to Lemmy. He stood beside the bed, leaned down & lightly nudged him.

"Lemmy… wake up. I need you & your brother to wake up now." Bowser whispered.

Lemmy just groaned in response, pulling the blankets over his head.

"... Do we have to? It's Saturday. We don't have to do anything today… Or are we gonna try & beat Mario again? I don't wanna..." He wined.

"It's not that. And Ludwig said the same thing earlier. Were not going to, but I need you to get up. I'll explain in a bit."

Lemmy groaned again. "Ok, ok. We'll get up. Iggy, King Dad is here, warning you now."

Bowser smiled as he then went to Iggy's side. He did the same thing, pulling the blankets over his head, sheilding himself in a way. "Iggy, my boy. Get up."

Iggy tossed & turned. He groaned as well. "Do I really have to though? I kinda don't wanna..."

"Yes you do. Lemmy is already awake so you have to now. I need you & Lemmy to head over towards the Throne room for me." He spoke.

"What's so important? Can't it wait until later?"

"No it can't. Please just get up you two, I'll explain it after everyone is there." Bowser said.

"Yeah yeah, ok. We'll be right over." Lemmy responded.

Bowser nodded & started to walk to the door. "Alright, I gotta wake the rest of your siblings up now. Ludwig should be in the Throne room already. And tomorrow I'll let you all sleep in. Deal?"

The twin's nodded. "Ok King Dad." Bowser then closed the door as he left down the hall."

"What do you think his announcement is?" Lemmy asked.

"I have no idea." Was all Iggy said.

Bowser then made his way to Roy's room. He heard punches on the other side of the door. Bowser stood & he knocked. "Come in." Was all he heard. Bowser opened the door to find Roy doing his morning routine. Roy punched a few more times then stopped. He then turned & looked at Bowser.

"Morning dad. What's up?" Roy asked.

"I need you to go to the Throne room & wait for me until I gather your siblings"

"Oh, alright. Just let me take a quick shower."

"Go ahead, but just go there afterwards." Roy nodded his head & walked to his bathroom. Bowser then walked out & made his way to Wendy's room. On the way he thought, 'oh boy, just hope she's already awake...'

After about 2 minutes Bowser reached her door. He brung his hand up & knocked. He waited for about 2 more minutes & knocked again. He heard Wendy groan on the other side. Bowser stood back a little & the door opened. Wendy looked pissed off.

Bowser sighed. "What is it daddy? I was putting my makeup on until you bothered me." She wined.

"Well sorry my girl, but please can you go to the Throne after you're finished?"

"Why do I have to?" Was all she asked.

"A important announcement I have to make. Besides, your brothers have to just as much as you."

She sighed. "Fine." Then she closed her door, not slamming it for once.

As Bowser was walking he heard the twins. He turned as he saw Iggy & Lemmy. Lemmy was walking on top of his star patterned ball, Iggy beside him. Bowser stopped & called. "Boys!"

They both walked towards they're father. "Yeah King Dad?" Lemmy asked.

"Can you both go & wake Morton, Larry for me? You know how Junior is when it's time to be awake." He asked them.

"Yeah, sure dad." Iggy responded & smiled.

Bowser returned the smile, "That's my boys. Thank you both, now off you two go."

They nodded & continued on. Bowser turned walking toward his room, where Junior is most likely still sleeping. Junior is the youngest so he sleeps in there as well. But he has his own bed & everything.

Bowser finally reached his room, walking in he heard slight snoring. He then walked to Juniors bed, even though he was old enough to have his own room, he didn't want to. Being the most spoiled one besides Wendy, he got what he wanted & stayed. Bowser leaned over & whispered. "Junior, you have to wake up now."

He turned sideways & spoke. "No. I don't wanna." He wined.

"But you have to. I have to tell you kids something important. Please listen for once." Bowser said softly.

"No… Can't it wait until later? I wanna sleep some more."

"It cannot. You'll miss out. Look, if you get up now, I'll tell you what I have to say before anyone else." Bowser bribed him. Junior slowly turned & looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked, his curiosity spiked.

"Someone is going to move in with us. She has nowhere else to stay, so I asked her if she would like to live here. And she agreed. If you get up now, you'll get to meet her." Bowser smiled.

Junior just blinked & said, "She is? Is she pretty like Mama Peach?" Junior asked excitedly, sitting up.

Bowser laughed, "Of course she is. She's nice too, also she wants to meet all of you. But the only way you can see her is to go to the Throne room. But don't say anything to your siblings or you'll spoil the surprised. Ok?"

Junior sat up & nodded happily. "Ok. I won't say anything Papa." He grinned

Bowser smiled & then stood up straight, "Good, now go wash your face, put on your shell & head over with your siblings."

After Junior nodded, Bowser walked out of his bedroom & closed his door behind him. He turned to look to the right & then the left. When he looked to his left, he saw Roy, Morton & Wendy making their way to the Throne room. 'Good, their fully awake now. Well better go check on (y/n) to see if she's up as well.' He thought to himself.

He turned & went on his way. He quietly walked down the hallway, watching his three kids walk into the Throne room & closing the door behind them. Good, he doesn't exactly want to be asked questions just yet. He had a little plan. So he quickly & quietly passed the Throne room to the infirmary, where you are currently residing.

Your P.O.V:

"How long will Bowser be? It's getting a bit boring in here." You told Kamek.

"Yes indeed, it is slightly boring waiting for your Majesty." He said.

As you nodded, Bowser walked in. "Well, speak of the devil. Now you're here. What took ya so long Bowser?" You asked.

He sighed, "Sorry to keep both of you waiting, had to go & wake up my damn kids. Sometimes it's a pain to get them outta bed." Bowser explained.

"Ohh, no problem. Speaking of which, when am I gonna meet them?" You asked.

"Bwahahahaha, shortly you will. I wanted you to wait outside the Throne room so I can tell my kids the news. Then when I call you in, you'll get to meet them." Bowser told you.

"Cool. So it's like a surprise thing, right?"

"Yes, exactly. The only one I told was Junior, my youngest. He won't say a thing."

You nodded & said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going." You said eagerly standing up & walking to the door. Kamek & Bowser looked at eachother & laughed. "Alright, let's go." Bowser said.

It only took a few minutes before you three stood beyond the Throne room doors. You were starting to feel a little nervous, thoughts starting to cloud your mind. 'What if they don't like me? What if I'm invading their spaces? Would I be a threat…?' You started to twidle your thumbs.

Kamek noticed you shaking a little as he put a hand on your shoulder. You looked at him & he spoke in a calm voice. "It's going to be alright (y/n), you'll be fine. Knowing them, they'll love you." After he said that, you felt a little more calm. You smiled & he returned it with a smile back.

"Now, I'll enter with Kamek. After I tell them the news, I'll call you in. Got it?" Bowser spoke.

You quickly nodded afterwards. Bowser chuckled as he opened the heavy doors. He walked in with Kamek as the doors shut after them. You heard Bowser's booming voice say, "Now that you're all here. I have something special to tell you all." You got nervous again as you listened.

Bowser P.O.V:

As he entered, his kids turned & watched him walk over to his throne, all 8 of his children standing in front of him. Waiting for the announcement he promised to tell. As Bowser sat down, Ludwig spoke first.

"Father, what is the important thing you have to say to us?" After he asked, everyone was murmuring to one another, trying to find out what Bowser wanted to tell. As he looked at each one of his kids, Junior was the only silent one, he was smiling.

Junior was the only one who knew the big news & he was proud his father told him first. Bowser smiled & silenced everyone.

Finally he spoke. "Yes, I know you all want hear what I have to say. Now, listen." Everyone perked up, all of them internally yelling at their father to speak.

"Now. The day before yesterday, a person was found outside the gates terribly wounded. They were attacked & was temporarily residing in the infirmary. That person has nowhere else to go, & I asked them if they wanted to stay here. I would fear for that person's safety if they had declined. But luckily, they accepted. And I'm telling you all, that person is going to live here with us. I'm telling you now & just making sure it's alright with all of you. If you don't, let me know now."

Bowser just finished dropping the bomb. He looked at each one of his kids. They just stared at him & they all looked at each other. Exchanging looks of confusion & curiosity.

But after a few moments of silence, they started smiling & talking loudly. Bowser turned & smiled at Kamek. "Seems they approve of this your Evilness." Kamek said to Bowser. They both smiled & everyone suddenly stopped chatting. Larry put his hand in the air, wanting to speak. "What is it Larry?" Bowser asked.

"Umm, we were all wondering, is it a girl or boy that's going to be living with us?" He asked & his siblings started talking among each other again.

"That person, is a girl. She's just outside actually." Bowser said & called you to enter.

Your P.O.V:

You heard talking & then heard Bowser calling you in. Nervousy flared up a bit as you stood up straight. Then you took a deep breath, slowly walked over to the doors & pushed them open with difficulty. 'Damn these are heavy doors.' You said to yourself.

As you opened them completely, you walked in & saw his children looking at you.

You stepped forward a little & stopped not far from where they were standing. You stood there silent & saw them exchanging glances at each other.

After 2 minutes of silence, the smallest one smiled & came running towards you. He laughed & hugged your leg. You were startled at first then you smiled back at the little koopaling. He was still smiling as he looked up at you.

"Hi, my names Bowser Junior. You look pretty, just like papa said. What's your name?" He asked jumping up & down."

'He is so Cute!' You thought as you spoke.

"Aww, thank you. And nice to meet you, m name is (y/n)." You bent over to pick him up, he was a little heavy, but not too much. He laughed & hugged you. You hugged back & looked at everyone else. When you smiled at each of them, they all started to walk closer. You could tell they were a little nervous, just like how you were.

The Koopalings then started to talk & ask you questions. Just then, a Koopaling with big blue hair, possibly the oldest, spoke.

"Hello, the name is Ludwig Von Koopa. I am the eldest one & a genius. It's a pleasure to meet you." He grabbed your hand & gently kissed it. Which made you blush slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." You said & smiled. He smirked & walked off to the right side of you.

Then a smaller Koopaling with a rainbow mohawk approached you, he was walking on a star patterned ball, he had such great balance.

"Hi, my name is Lemmy 'Hip' Koopa. I'm the second oldest, & the shortest here, as you can see. I'm not a genius like Ludwg, but I'm fun." He had such a cute grin.

"Hi, you are just so adorable! You and Jr." You giggled. Lemmy & Jr. giggled. Lemmy walked off to the side as well.

Then a pink shelled Koopaling wearing pink shades spoke.

"What's up? The name is Roy Koopa, I'm the third oldest & I'm the manliest one outta the bunch. Just call & I'll come to your rescue if you need it." Even though he had shades on, you saw him winking.

"Thanks & I'll be sure to call if I need a man to save the day." You said to him. Roy just stood straight & walked proudly to the side.

A Koopaling with big glasses, blue eyes & green hair in a pineapple style smiled at you.

"Greetings (y/n). Ignatius 'Hop' Koopa is at your service, but you can call me Iggy. I'm the fourth oldest. I am a psychopathic genius! Just to warn you, most of the time I'm calm & in control. But sometimes I forget to take my medicine & I go all Koo-Koo! And I end up going to the Happy House for a couple days or so. Just a warning." He then laughed in a crazy way. (like how he laughs in Mario Kart 8)

He smirked as you laughed. "Ok. If you forget to take your daily medicine, I'll make sure to remind you." Iggy nodded & stood to the side as well.

The only girl of the family walked forward & looked at you. She had a huge pink polka dotted bow on top of her head. She wore makeup, pink lipstick & had pink heels on as well. She walked around you in a circle & stood straight.

"You're not as pretty as me, but you come second place. I am the beautiful Wendy O' Koopa, one of the youngest ones." She said. You chuckled. "I'll take that second place any day." She smiled but you heard Iggy say,

"Beautiful? Nah, more like a monster who lives a closet." They all started laughing. You were trying your hardest not to laugh along.

Wendy looked at them & glared. They stopped laughing, but were smiling. "Hmpf." Was all she said, walking & stood by Roy, then she took out a compact out of her hammer space & applied more lipstick. Obviously bored.

Another Koopaling came to you, but he looked different. Instead of having yellow skin like everyone else, he had brown skin & a grey shell. Also he had a birthmark that looked like a star over his eye.

"Hello there. Morton Jr. Koopa here. I'm also one of the youngest ones. They call me Bigmouth, because I talk & talk & talk. I never really shut my mouth, they only time I do, is if someone yells at me to be quiet. Also I like ice cream. What's your favorite flavour? I like jello too, also I like cake. Mmm, cake taste so good. But pizza tastes better though. Cheese & Pepperoni are really delicious. Ooo, we should order pizza…"

Morton just continued & kept on talking about the types of food he likes.

'Man, they don't him Bigmouth for nothing.' You giggled. Then Ludwig shouted, "Morton! Your Blabbering Again!"

Morton then immediately stopped talking & looked at you. "Heh heh, sorry. Ya see? I told you." He smiled & rubbed his neck. You giggled.

"It's alright, it's just how you are, unique. Also, I like (y/f/f) ice cream. It's good, don't you think?" You told him. He grinned & went off to the side to stand by his other siblings.

One last Koopaling came & introduced himself to you. He had a blue mohawk, blue eyes & a dark blue star birthmark on the right side of his head.

"Hey, I'm Lawrence Koopa, the second youngest. I play tennis & I'm the Leader of the Koopaling Battalion. It's pretty impressive, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows & smirked.

While blushing you said, "Yes that is pretty impressive. Especially for being the second youngest. Pretty awesome if I say so myself." He smiled & high fived Morton when he stood by him.

After talking with all the Koopalings somemore, Bowser spoke.

"Alright, good to know you all like her. But right now, we have to go & her belongings at her current place. So, we should head off. All of you can do whatever you please until further notice."

Everyone nodded & you started to walk towards the door while still holding Junior. After a few steps, you heard his tummy rumbling. You stopped & looked at him. "Hungry?" You asked, he nodded. You turned & looked at Bowser.

"Um, can that wait for now? How about breakfast first before we do anything?"

Bowser almost forgot, nobody has had breakfast yet. "Oh, that's right. Yes we can have some breakfast. To the dining room." He pointed to the door & everyone made their way over.

'After we eat, then we can go & get things settled.' Bowser thought as he followed you & Koopalings out of the Throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

Moving In.

The sun was now high in the morning sky. Bowser, the koopalings & yourself had finished eating breakfast. It was quite delicious, waffles with syrup & whipped cream along with some fruit salad on the side.

Everyone was now chatting & laughing, being lively like they usually were. You were sitting in between Ludwig & Iggy as the koopalings were laughing at a joke Larry made. You giggled along also, then everyone stopped suddenly & went silent. You had your mouth shut & looked around the table… One look at Lemmy, who had made a weird face, then everyone started laughing even more.

After about 5 minutes of joking around, they put they're dishes within the sink, parting ways for now until then. You walked over towards the sink, a smile on your face. Being around the koopalings gave you a happy feel.

"Do you mind if I do the dishes?" Bowser was walking & stopped to look at you.

"No no, it's alright. You don't have to do that (y/n). We still have to go get your stuff remember?"

"That can wait, it's really no trouble. I don't mind, plus, it's the least I can do until then."

Bowser was thinking, he knew you wouldn't let it go & shortly after he smiled.

"If you want to, then go ahead. After you're finished with that, then we'll head over to your place to get your stuff. Alright?"

You nodded in response as you started on the dishes. Bowser then turned & started walking away. While Bowser was walking off he hollered,

"Thank You (y/n)." You glanced behind you & smiled a little.

xX Time Skip, Brought To You By "Lemmy's Tires." Xx

Only a half hour passed until you finally finished. You were just drying the last plate actually. After you did so, you put the plate in the rightful cupboard, quickly rinsed your hands & hung the cloth you used. With a sigh of satisfaction, you headed towards the flight of stairs that lead to the second floor.

As you made your way walking up, you stopped & noticed the stair railing was crafted with a flame design, spikes decorated along with it making it look beautiful.

'Whoever did that must be quite talented…' You thought in your head, along with a slight grin.

After being admired by the handiwork of the railings, you reached the second floor. There sat two statues of King Bowser on each side of the ralings. On the walls were some paintings, probably the past mighty rulers of Dark Lands. They're painted beautifuly.

There were windows that had red curtains, the sun was bright & shining above in the sky. Before going any further down the hallway, you stopped & looked outside the window to the right. There was grassy hills in the distance, there was a courtyard & a lavish tennis court. Along the edges of the cliff were trees. There was also a pool.

"Wow… royalty seems pretty neat." You said yourself.

"Indeed it is." A voice said on the left side of you. You quickly turned around to see who it was. There standing only a few feet away from you, was Ludwig. He was looking outside with a smile before turning to face you.

You sighed. "Oh, it's just you… And yeah it is, you guys are lucky to be royalty. Anyways, how long have you standing there?" You asked.

He chuckled. "Only for about 2 minutes, sorry for startling you. I was on my way downstairs to the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee. I forgot to grab some before I came up here. As I was walking down the hallway, I saw you gazing out the window. And yes, we are lucky. What are you doing may I ask?"

"Well I came up here to look for Bowser to see if he's ready. Were going over to my current home to get my belongings & stuff." You explained.

Ludwig tilted his head & nodded.

"Oh, well King Dad must be in his Throne Room at the moment. If not, then I have no idea where he might be. He never really tells anyone what he does. He comes & goes as he pleases." Ludwig spoke.

"Ok then, Thanks Ludwig. See you later on." You smiled & started on your way.

"You're most welcome (y/n). Good luck with the moving in." He said before descending down the stairs, you glanced behind & smiled.

Continuing forth on, you started being admired even further. There were a few more statues of Bowser here & there. Crystal & diamond chandelirs hung above on the ceiling, glinting in the light. There were also vases that sat upon the pillars. Some had breath taking designs painted on them.

Most of the vases had the Mario Bros. painted onto them. But not in a friendly way, pretty much all of them had the Mario Bros. dying or being brutally killed by the enemies.

"Wow… King Bowser must really hate them. Wish I could paint like that." You mentally said to yourself.

Finished looking at the fancy stuff that decorated the hall, you finally approached the Throne Room & saw the heavy doors. You leaned forward & stuck your right ear against the door to see if you hear anything on the other side. The only thing you heard was muffled talking.

Hope Bowser is is there. Your hand knocked upon the door. Silence. After a few moments, you heard someone yell a "Come In." Probably Bowser, so you pushed open the heavy doors & entered.

Bowser was sitting on his Throne talking with Kamek. As you walked closer they stopped & looked at you.

"So, are you ready to get going?" Bowser asked first. You nodded.

"Yeah, I came here to ask you the same thing actually." You chuckled, Bowser chuckled as he fixed papers into a pile before he stood up.

"Alright. Well, let's go." He then started walking to the door as Kamek followed. After you left the Throne room, the doors closed behind you, the three of you beings started heading towards the stairs.

"You're coming along Kamek?" You asked the magikoopa.

"Yes indeed I am. You might need some help moving some heavy things." He said & walked proudly.

"Ok. I'm just making sure, umm, you don't need a babysitter or anything for your Koopalings?" You asked King Bowser.

"Hmm? Oh. Nah, they're old enough to watch themselves. They're all probably doing their own thing at the moment. Besides, they have eachother to look out for. Yes, they argue but they keep eachother safe." Bowser explained. You nodded, following the two down some stairs.

Following, they took few right turns as you entered a huge area, airships were bayed & empty as they were not in use. There was 4 on each side as a bigger one was by the opening that lead outside of the castle. Each one of them had the Koopalings heads on them. Bowser's was the larger one.

"Cool, what is this area called?" You asked, while following Kamek & Bowser to his airship.

"This is the flight deck. All my Koopalings, except Jr., have their own airship. As you can seen we use them in our battles against the Mario Bros. *sigh* No matter how many times we try, we still fail miserably. It's also humiliating." Bowser looked down, pain stung his facial features.

"How come they constantly defeat you though? You're a powerful King, you shouldn't be beaten so easily. I mean, their just two ordinary plumbers, like, what the hell?" You threw your hands in the air, before entering his airship. Bowser chuckled.

"I know. Pathetic isn't it? It's just, we don't know their weaknesses, we just give it our all, hoping it will work in the end. Also you're right, I Am a powerful King. I shouldn't be pushed around like a little girl." Bowser said, before entering the cockpit of the airship.

You sat in the passenger side & buckled in.

"Yeah. Hey, maybe I can help you guys in a battle plan or something sometime. I'm able to fight." You grinned.

Bowser chuckled as he turned the engine on, adjusting some things before he glanced at you.

"Well, looks like we have a badass here. Bwahahaha. And maybe, you can help us. I was putting a plan together for the next few weeks actually, maybe you can give a few ideas?" He asked.

Your face lit up, "Yeah! I am up for it! Those dumbasses won't know what the hell hit them. I will not disappoint you, I promise." You did a 'cross your heart' action to prove that you'll actually try.

"Bwahahaha, you mean it? Well, I'll be glad to have more help. Anything to get rid of those dumb fuckers. Ok, you buckled?"

"Yeah. I buckled a few minutes ago." You said pointing downward.

Bowser nodded. "Kamek. You strapped in too?"

"Yes your safetyness, I am seated & buckled as well." Kamek called back. Bowser turned & signaled a koopa troopa to open the gates to the outside. The koopa troopa signaled back as the gates began to creep upwards. Sunlight was crawling in the flight deck, consuming the darkness.

The airship lifted off of the ground as it turned towards outside. The airship ascended & out you all went. The sunlight blinded you for a couple of seconds, but when your sight returned, you were greeted with the green landscape, looking in awe.

As the airship ascended more in the sky, Dark Lands grew smaller. The whole flow of lava, the castle & Koopa Troops marching outside all looked small. It was so cool, so you just stared out the passenger window.

After 10 minutes of no one saying anything, Bowser spoke up breaking the silence.

"So, where is your place?" He asked.

You snapped out of it, "Hmm? ...What did I do...?" You asked with a worried face.

He chuckled. "Where do you live again?" He asked for the second time.

You blushed, "Oh, sorry. My house sits between two trees, just outside of Toad Town. It's a dark (f/c) building."

"Alright, just making sure. I forget a lot of stuff, so I need to be reminded all the time." He laughed. You chuckled along with him, hearing Kamek as well behind, though he doesn't know what you two were laughing about.

You looked out the front window & saw the Mushroom Kingdom coming into view. You sighed, it was good to see home again. But you immediatly felt a pang of nervousness & fear. After what happened a couple days ago… Yes, you had fought before, but something happening so suddenly scared the living daylights out of you.

Bowser noticed the fear across your face & asked, "Hey (y/n), you alright?" You still stared outside & let out a long breath.

"No… No I'm not. I'm just…scared.." You trailed off.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time & if those stupid fuckers come around, I'll protect you." He looked at you & smiled, ressuring your frightened state. After Bowser said those words, you felt a little better.

You looked out the window once more before spotting your recent abode.

"Oh, Bowser, it's right there." You pointed.

"Oh, alright, coming in for a landing. Make way." Bowser said as he was slowly descending onto the grassy field, not far from the building you called home. The more you lowered, the bigger eveything became.

Once the airship was on the ground, you stepped out. The light summer breeze flowing threw your hair. You breathed in the grassy scent... Ahh, boy it smelt good. You turned & started walking to the front door. Bowser & Kamek were following behind you.

"So, this is where you stay? It's actually nice here." Bowser stated.

"Yeah, home sweet home..but not for long." You said before reaching the door, you looked to see glass trailed within the grass beneath your feet. Bowser was looking around & focused on you inspecting the ground.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked.

You looked & turned towards the two.

Pointing down, they walked over, taking a look at whatever caught your eye.

"I was about to go in but there's glass all around here. Plus I don't have anything to unlock the door..." You trailed off as you followed the path of glass.

It lead to the side of the house, a window that protected the basement was now busted & dangerously decorated the opening with unbroken glass.

"Oh dear, that seems brutally unsafe."

"Good point. Kamek, will you be able to remove the glass & enter with (y/n)? You can accompany her until you two reach the door to unlock it." Bowser explained.

"Will do, your highness. Give me a couple of seconds, both of you stand behind me." Kamek said, as he turned towards the window. He pulled out his scepter, the jewel at the end started glowing purple. You & Bowser looked at each other as Kamek waved it a few times. The glass shards broke into tiny bits exploding everywhere, Bowser & yourself covered your eyes.

Kamek piped up.

"It is done. Now (y/n), shall we enter the premises?" Kamek bowed slightly, gesturing you to enter. You nodded & slowly walking forward, looking at Bowser with worried eyes.

"It's alright (y/n), I'll be right there, we won't let anything happen to you." Bowser said calmly. You smiled & nodded before sitting on the ground & slipping into the basement. Bowser then started walking to the front of the building

After you jumped down onto the chair, Kamek entered after you. Outside may be light & bright, but inside, was dark. The glass cruched beneath your feet as you took a few cautious steps forward. There was a powerbox somewhere but you couldn't exacly see too well.

"Ah, allow me." Kamek said before pulling out his scepter, it glowed white & purple, lighting up the darkened area.

"Thank you Kamek." He nodded as you two made the way through the basement. The powerbox location was near the flight of stairs.

You gestured Kamek to follow, but shortly stopped & sighed.

"Fuck…"

"What's the matter?" Kamek asked. You pulled open the mini door that sheilded the switches for power

"Damn box is busted too, so the power is completely off now."

Before ascending the stairs, there was a sound of some movement above your heads, you halted Kamek.

"…Hear that?" You said worryingly.

"Indeed I do.. hope it's the house settling. I fear one of them may still be occupying the place. But please stay near me, just in case."

Your hands started to shake a little, fear creeping up your spine. Kamek rested a hand on your shoulder like he had done before.

"It's fine (y/n), we won't let anything happen to you."

You nodded as you two slowly & quietly went up the stairs, reaching the main floor.

Kamek slowly turned the knob & pushed open the door, inspecting the area, motioning you to follow. As you two entered the living room, everything was scattered around, broken or most likely damaged. You sighed. Kamek, huffed.

"How tragic, they made a mess of your home. I'm terribly sorry (y/n)."

"It's alright, I can take whatever isn't wrecked." You tip toed around more broken glass, ripped paintings & other things laying upon the floor.

Then something shuffled in one of the rooms, you & Kamek gave eachother a look, someone is still roaming here. Damnit, don't they have anything else better to do?

Instead of checking by yourself's, you both went to the front door to unlock it. You & Kamek shimmied & shuffled through the broken things, trying not to make much noise.

With the help of Kamek's scepter, you both made it to the door, with the click of the lock, it had opened. Bowser standing on the other side looking worried, you walked out of the darkened place.

"Oh Thank the stars above. What took you two?" He had asked.

"We had to make our way through the house, it's trashed plus there's no power either. Some dumbfuck messed that up too." You sighed. "But sorry we took so long & frightened you Bowser-chan." You smiled apologeticly.

He sighed himself. "It's fine, I just don't want anything more to happen to you." You blushed slightly...he cared that much?

You nodded as Kamek warned. "Oh yes, your Kinglyness, there appears to be someone or something lurking in the one of the rooms. Probably waiting to attack."

Bowser huffed as he stormed inside, you followed along with Kamek, wanting to see what the hell was moving around.

Then just as Bowser opened the first bedroom door, a familiar dagger had been thrown out, slicing not only you but Bowser as well. You fell backward, holding your side, blood started to slowly stain your shirt.

"Godamnit!" A few tears welled up within your (e/c) eyes. Kamek helped you up as he lead you outside to inspect your new injury.

Oh man, whoever did that, is in for it now. Bowser growled as he stormed into the room, not even paying attention to the injury. His eyes red with fury, smoke escaping his nostrils. After a few roars & crashing of objects, someone was yelling in agonizing pain for a few moments…then silence…

Kamek had bandaged your injury temporarly. Both yourself & him looked at eachother terrified. As you grew worried, Bowser, covered in blood, had walked out of the shadows.

You stood & ran over, slightly wincing as you hugged him. "Damnit Bowser, don't go & scare us like that." You sobbed a bit into his chest, he held you back, comforting you.

"I told you, I'll protect you no matter what."

You blushed as you stood back, his arm was bleeding.

"Huh, looks like it got you too." Bowser looked at his scaled arm.

"Don't worry, it's just a scr- wait what?! Got me too?! What are you talking about?!" He looked you over.

You lifted your shirt slightly.

"Motherfucker got me, I'm fine though. It kinda stings but Kamek patched me up for now. Oh yeah, Thank you Kamek."

"Your most welcome. Now your turn your highness."

Bowser sighed as he hugged you once more.

"I said I would protect you & I couldn't even do that…I'm sorry (y/n)…"

"Hey, it's fine. All that matters is your ok. Plus, you protected us both from someone who could have done worse. So I thank you for that." You spoke as you smiled at the King.

He nodded as you looked inside the dark entrance.

"Well now that we know no one else is inside, let's go take a look at what we can find."

The two nodded & walked in with you, Kamek's scepter glowing brighter than before. Everything was turned upside down. Your dresser was flipped, your mirror laid shattered on the floor, your books were scattered, your pillows & blankets were cut open & littered the floor. Paintings snapped, dishes smashed, vases & your coffee table damaged as well. Pretty much everything was broken, except maybe a few things.

"Yeah, they pretty much trashed the place."

"How about these? They're not cut or ripped." Bowser said holding up a few blankets.

"Yes, I'll take em." You stated happily,

You sighed. "Well, I can take some books, my clothes and some jewelery. And anything else that is still in good condition."

"Yeah, I'll help you find some things as well." Bowser said. With a nod, the three of you walked to the bedrooms.

In the room where you heard the noise earlier, blood was splattered against the wall, a body layed lifeless by the wall.

You just looked away, a pang of tears stung your eyes, wanting to fall. Bowser held your shoulder & shut the door.

"To think, if we checked that noise ourselves…" you hiccuped & tears fell.

Bowser & Kamek held you.

"Don't worry, no one will ever come near you again."

You wiped away your tears after a few moments. Continuing to check the house for whatever may be salavgable.

After a while of looking & rummaging around, all you were able to take were the blankets, a painting, some jewelery, a few books, clothes & your favorite teddy bear.

As you carried the box, Kamek held the door open for you.

"Thank you." Bowser left after you, Kamek shut the door, to never be open again.

It made you smile that they had helped you. You were also happy & thankful that Bowser really had protected you, even killing & preventing a possible criminal attack.

Bowser looked at you & smiled as you made your way towards the airship. You blushed & felt nervous as you smiled back.

'Shit… what is this feeling so sudden?'

You mentally asked yourself.

Before you entered, you looked back at the building. "Goodbye old home…" You said to yourself.

"Are you gonna get in or am I gonna have to ditch ya?" Bowser called. You just giggled & entered. You went & took your seat beside Bowser, smiling at eachother as he started the engine.

The airship lifted off the ground & ascended into the sky. You looked to the left, the building growing smaller. With a sigh & you turned to look out the front. Butterflies started to settle within your stomach.

You started to blush as you gently touched your cheeks. 'Am I really falling in love with him…?'

Maybe you were…

He was concentrating on driving the aircraft & the more you thought of him holding you again, the more the butterflies fluttered.

'I guess I Am now in love with Bowser…' You thought as a smile crept onto your face.

The travel back to Castle Koopa was silent. You still had the smile on your face once you all returned.


	5. Chapter 5

New room & new home.

When you three arrived back at the castle, it was later in the evening. While walking out of the airship, you grabbed a box of remaining stuff. As you headed back inside the castle, the koopa troops saluted you all as you entered through the doors that lead to the main floor. You smiled at them & nodded back in respect.

Those butterflies that disappeared earlier, came around again. Just by walking beside him & the way his smile was making you nervous. But in a good way though. He was looking ahead while walking as you took a glance at him, taking a looked the other way blushing.

You sighed quietly as you were back on the main floor of the castle. Before you all split up, you asked them nervously,

"Umm, where is my new room now...?"

Bowser looked at the ceiling & then at you. He quickly snapped his fingers together,

"Oh yeah... before I forget, follow me. Your room is near is the Koopalings upstairs." He gestured towards the stairs as he started walking. You following near.

"Alright, now that you got this under control, I am going to take a nap, your Evilness. Doing all that work made me a bit exhausted. If that is alright with you of course." Kamek spoke up behind.

Bowser chuckled & waved his arm in the air,

"Alright, alright, you can go take your nap. See you at dinner Kamek." Bowser hollered. You looked behind & said, "See ya & Thank you again."

Kamek waved back & strolled off, leaving just you & the King.

Eventually you two reached the top of the stairs as he lead the way to your room, you following silently behind. Just thinking of you & him together, was making you blush like mad.

He glanced over his shoulder & looked at you. He noticed your light pink colored cheeks, asking,

"Hey, (y/n). Are you feeling ok?" You heard the worrieness in his voice.

You snapped back to reality,

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm o-ok. Why do you ask?"

He now had a neutral expression & raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Your cheeks are a little pink."

You gently touched your cheeks & felt they were warm.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure. I'm just a little warm is all. The climate here is more warmer than Toad Town, I just gotta get used to it I guess." You chuckled nervously. He smirked & raised his eyebrow, focusing ahead again.

'Why must I be so stupid? I'm acting like a little school girl right now.' Mentally yelling at yourself, slightly embarrassed that you made a little fool of yourself like that.

You perked up when you both passed the paintings & the vases on the pillars. You passed the window you looked out of earlier in the day. While walking you noticed you were passing the Koopalings rooms. You first passed Larry's room, then Morton's, Wendy's, Roy's, the Twin's Room and finally Ludwig's, which is at the end of the hallway.

Bowser stopped & you accidently bumped into him because you weren't paying attention. You quickly stepped back.

"Sorry Bowser-chan, I wasn't paying attention." You apologised & smiled.

He chuckled, "It's alright, now here we are." He pointed to a door & walked in front of it. It was right across from Ludwig's room. He leaned & reached for the doorknob, turning it so you two could enter.

He took a few steps & gestured you to do the same. He went & stood in the middle of the room, putting his hands on his hips.

You walked through the door & looked around. You went wide eyed. There was a huge king sized bed with black blankets, laced with red pillows, a wardrobe that had the same flame designs as the stair railings, there was a huge window that also overlooked the back of the castle.

A desk with a lamp rested against the wall & a stool along with a sketchbook, a drawer on the left side of the bed, paintings were hung on the wall along with torches that were lit, there was a shelve where you can put your books & there was a bathroom all to yourself.

It looked so awesome, you smiled & sighed. You turned & looked at Bowser,

"This is so cool! I can't believe this is now my room! Thank You, for helping me & making me stay with you. I really appreciate it." You smiled & jumped hugging Bowser. He was startled for a moment but then returned the warm embrace shortly after.

"Your welcome... I just don't want you to get hurt again, that's why I offered you to stay here. Many from the darkside of the Mushroom Kingdom, do terrible things. I don't want you to end up more hurt than what they did. I know they nearly took your life… I just don't want them to succeed next time." He admitted... He cares for you...

Your heart fluttered a lot when he said that. Also, it felt so good to be hugged by him, you wanted to stay like that forever, but you knew it had to end soon. After a couple minutes of hugging Bowser, you sighed & slowly let go. He did the same.

"Yeah… thank you again." You smiled as he returned it. Butterflies formed & they were going delirious. He nodded as he started walking to the door.

'You just held Bowser again!' The little voice at the back of your head yelled at you.

He stopped just before he walked out,

"(Y/n), once you fix your things, then you can come down to the dining room. Dinner will be served in a while. I'll send a koopa to come get you when it's ready. Ok?" He turned to look at you.

You blushed, "Ok, I shouldn't take long anyways." He nodded once again & closed the door, leaving you alone in the room. You sighed before getting started on organizing, opening the box, you started sorting your books on the shelves.

Xx 31 minutes later xX

You had just finished putting your clothes into the wardrobe, gently closing the doors & walked over to the bed. While sitting at the edge, you leaned backwards, which made you lay on your back. You relaxed & closed your eyes.

After 6 or so minutes of just laying there, there was knocking at the door. Sitting up, you walked over & opened the door, there was koopa standing there. "Hello." You spoke.

He quickly snapped up & looked up at you, he said, "Good evening (y/n), Master Bowser said dinner will be served in about 5 minutes."

You nodded, "Alright. I'll be right down." He slightly bowed, saluted you & then left down the hall. Closing the door as you went into the bathroom to wash up.

After you did that you left your new room & started heading downstairs. You closed the door behind & on the way down the hallway, you saw Iggy & Lemmy just walk out of their room.

You smiled. "Hey guys!" You hollered. They stopped & turned to look behind, they immediately smiled when they saw you.

"Hey (y/n). You finally settled in?" Lemmy asked, while perfectly balancing on top of his ball.

You nodded, "Yep, settled in just fine, thanks for asking."

"Your welcome." He said smiling, being his cheerful self.

"So, (y/n). Do you like your new room? Pretty neat, eh?" Iggy asked you.

"Of course I do. If I didn't like it, I would have said so. But I don't, I love it!" You waved your arms in the air. Iggy & Lemmy were chuckling.

"Good to hear." Iggy said, giving the thumbs up.

"Yeah, did you take your meds today Iggy-san?" You asked.

"Yes I did. Lemmy reminded me earlier. If I forgot, I would be going insane right now. And possibly would have to go to the 'Happy House' for a couple days again." Iggy explained as you all giggled while passing the gruesome, yet awesome decorated vases.

"Exactly, last time he forgot he went mad. He was laughing like a maniac & running around the castle crazy. He was also talking to the 'voices' about exterminating the family & all. Once the nice people in the white clothing came & took him to the 'Happy House', it was quiet." Lemmy said & looked at Iggy.

"What? They wanted to & I had to try follow their orders or I'll be in trouble! That & plus they wanted to rule the kingdom by themselves." Iggy said & threw his hands up in the air. You giggled.

"Hey, do you guys play any games?" You asked.

"Well, of course we do, who doesn't? We have an Xbax, a PSkoops, a SG setup & a Wee Urchine in the rumpus room. We have a whole bunch of games for them. There's also t.v's in there & stuff like that. The only time we don't go in there is if Wendy & Roy are. They always yell & complain were too loud when their 'precious' show is on. They over react." Iggy explained & shook his head.

"Ah, maybe later after dinner we should go & play. That is, if, those two aren't in there." You smiled.

"Ooo, we should! It would be so fun, we should ask Larry & Morton to join us too." Lemmy suggested.

You all nodded in agreement, that's the plan for later that night. You all continued chatting while descending the stairs onto the main floor.

The three of you guys headed to the dining room. You turned the corner & saw Bowser sitting on his throne at the head of the table as Jr. was beside him.

You perked up more & followed Iggy & Lemmy to the table. You decided to sit beside them tonight. You all sat on the right side of the table, Iggy & Lemmy are both on the left side of you, while on the right side of you Jr. is sitting. You guys were one of the first ones to arrive.

After a few minutes, Larry entered. He took a seat as he sat across from you. You waved & smiled at him, Larry did the same. After a little more waiting, Wendy entered followed by Roy & Morton. Ludwig wasn't there just yet.

Finally about 5 minutes later, Ludwig arrived.

"Sorry everyone, I was finishing my new piece of music. I thought it wouldn't take too long, but it ended up taking longer than expected. " He apologised.

"When are ya not making new music Kooky?" Roy asked.

"Pretty much, never. I'm always creating something new." Ludwig smiled & sat down beside Morton. Even though Roy had shades on, you saw him roll his eyes, making you giggle.

"It's alright, now as long as you're here, we can start eating. It's Taco Night!" Bowser cheered. Everyone including you, cheered also & began to make their plate. Everyone started chatting with each other, laughing lightly.

You finished making your first taco as you took a bite outta it. You closed your eyes in bliss & sighed. It tasted sooo delicious, it had the perfect crunchiness. And the way the condiments went together, was flawless!

"Taste good (y/n)?" Larry asked from across the table, while taking a bite from his taco.

You nodded & swallowed, "It's so good. I have never had a taco this awesome before."

"I know, right? The chef's always cook the best food. Well, they always do. Sometimes I just wanna keep eating food because they make it so delicious. That one time I had a dream I ate a whole bunch of food, and when I woke up my pillow had so much drool on it. Then I got up because I was soo hungry, having a food dream starts an appetite. Also I like..." Morton continued to babble. His siblings around the table sighed.

"SHUT UP MORTON! YOU'RE TALKING TOO MUCH AGAIN!" Everyone yelled in unison. Morton then slowly started to close his mouth.

"Sorry, you know me. I'm the chatter box." Morton chuckled & continued to eat.

You giggled as you took a drink of your soda.

"You know, you remind me of my friend. She would talk & talk until someone tells her to be quiet." You giggled again. Morton smiled when you said that, happy to know he's not the only chatterbox in the world. Then you all continued eat.

Everyone started to chat among each other. You, Lemmy & Iggy were conversating about different Anime you two liked.

Larry & Morton were talking about tennis & how Larry will beat Morton for the hundredth time. Roy & Wendy were talking a t.v show they both liked. Ludwig just sat quietly, eating his dinner.

Bowser was smiling & eating, because this is the only time that all his kids were calm & not trying to annoy each other.

You glanced at him & blushed, you had a crush on Bowser. You sighed lovingly as you finished eating.

After dinner, you put your dishes in the sink. You were satisfied, dinner just tasted soo good. Probably the best you have ever had actually.

Once you did that, Iggy & Lemmy were waiting by the stairs for you. You three were gonna go to the rumpus room, once you approached them, they smiled & started to climb the stairs.

Larry & Morton didn't want to play at the moment, they were gonna practice playing some songs on their guitars. But they said another time they would join in for sure.

"Have you played any fighting games before, (y/n)?" Lemmy asked.

You nodded, "Yep, before I came & lived in the Mushroom Kingdom, I lived in the Real World & I would always play many types of games." You smiled. Lemmy & Iggy looked at each other, they were obviously impressed at that.

You glanced at them & asked, "What? Never thought a 'girl' would be good at video games?"

They immediately shook their heads,

"No no, we weren't thinking that at all. Were just impressed, because most girls would be talking about makeup, their boyfriends & crushes & so on. Ya know, girly things. They usually don't do things like play video games." Iggy said nervously, you looked at him & raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know, not all girls are that girly. There are a bunch of other girls who enjoy videogames, like me for example." You poked Iggy's snout & giggled. He touched his snout & rolled his eyes in a joking way.

Focused back on making your way to their rumpus room, the twin's gestured you to turn to the right.

They walked & opened a door at the same time. You looked around in awe, it was soo cool! You three walked in & headed over the otherside of the room.

There was separate gaming setups placed around at the far end of the room. The closer you got, the more happy you were. It looked like every gamer's dream setup. For all the gaming setups, there was custom made controllers for each of the systems, each station had 2 comfy gaming chairs, color changing keyboards, mouses, high quality headsets & everything!

Each of the gaming stations each had 47' tvs. You looked around more while Lemmy & Iggy were starting the game. Near the door to the right side sat a couch & in front of it was a 56' t.v. On the left side of the room was a huge comfy bed with a bookshelf near by, possibly to relax when no one is around.

Not far was a big desk, beside it was a little smaller shelf that held sketch books, markers, crayons, paint, paint brushes & other crafty things. It was so beautiful…

You sighed & kept looking around the room.

"Ok, we booted it up. Now, who do you want to play against first? Me or Lemmy?" Iggy asked. You turned around & walked back to where they were sitting.

"Umm, I don't know. How about you rock, paper, scissors it? I don't know any other way to settle things fairly." You shrugged & grinned. They looked at each other & smirked.

"Good idea, ok Iggy. Ready?" Lemmy faced him, Iggy nodded.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" They shouted in unison.

Lemmy had rock, while Iggy got scissors. Lemmy looked up and smirked.

"I win." He laughed. Iggy jokingly pouted.

"Goddamnit. Oh, well, here ya go (y/n). Pick your character & get ready to battle." He handed you his controller as you sat down.

While looking at the characters, they all looked similar to the Mortal Kombat version in the Real World. Tall like a human, except, the all the characters were koopa's, piranha plants, goomba's & hammer bro versions.

You chose Koopian Saibot, while Lemmy chose Scarlet Piranha. The stage was picked randomly as the match started. You pushed your hair behind your ear, leaning forward.

"Ok. Ready… FIGHT!" The game yelled & you threw the first punch. You kept throwing Lemmy's character, doing combos here & there. This was easy, it's just like the normal version of MK. His health was decreasing as you continued to beat him. He looked at you worried & you just smiled.

After a few minutes, you won the rounds & did the Fatality. It was gruesome but, you liked it. Lemmy leaned back in his chair.

"How? How did you do that? Your so awesome at this!" He sat up quickly. You turned & just shrugged.

"I dunno, I love gaming." You smiled again.

"Wow… Ok, shit just got real. Now, my turn dear brother." Iggy turned & had his hand extended for the controller. Lemmy sighed & gave it to him. After that, you picked a different character as you three continued to play for awhile.

The three of you gamed out until it was time to go to sleep. It was 11:47 as you decided it was time for bed, you all would play more, but you were getting tired, same with them. Maybe tomorrow or another day you can all do it again.

Then you all left the rumpus room as you headed down the hallway. You reached your room while those two wandered towards they're own.

"Good night guys." You hollered & blew a little kiss.

"Good night (y/n), see ya in the morning." They said in unison. You smiled at eachother as they closed their door.

You opened your door & entered, going towards the lamp on at the desk. Walking over to the opened the wardrobe doors & grabbed a pair of pajama you headed over to the bathroom. Did your business, changed & brushed your teeth.

You dried your hands & went to go turn off the lamp. Before you did that, someone knocked at your door.

You raised an eyebrow & approached the door. You opened it & there stood Bowser. You immediately blushed. "Hey Bowser. Do you need anything?" You asked, trying not to sound nervous.

He shook his head, "No, I just came to see if your alright & settled in fine."

"Oh, yeah I'm ok. And yes I'm settled in perfect. I know I said this a million times but, Thanks again." You smiled, Bowser returning it.

He chuckled, "It's alright & you're welcome. I care you know. I may be a menacing King, but I have some heart." He stated.

After a few moments of standing there silent, he spoke first, "Ok, well I'll be taking my leave then. Good night (y/n)." He said, while turning & started walking off.

"Ok, good night, see ya in the morning." You smiled & slowly closed the door.

That smiled was stained on your lips. You then turned off the lamp & crawled into the comfy & soft king bed. The blankets were warm & cozy, same with the pillows, you adjusted your sleeping position. When you did that, your eyelids were growing heavy.

After a few minutes of laying in the warm bed, you finally fell asleep, happy & content that they all accepted you & enjoyed you being here…


	6. Chapter 6

Life So Far.

(Psst, Lemon Appears Near The End)

X× 4 months later xX

The sun was peeking through the curtains. It was morning & you were still in bed. Your eyes fluttered slightly as they opened. Pulling the blanket over, it blocked the sun's rays from your eyes. You peeked at your clock, 13 past the hour of 8.

While groaning in annoyance, you said to yourself. "Well, since I'm awake, might as well get outta bed..." You sighed & pushed off the blankets while sitting up & yawning. You lightly scratched your head, making your already messy bed head even wilder looking.

You stood up as you walked to the now black painted, awesome designed wardrobe & grabbed a pair of clothes.

'Should I take a shower… Yeah, I should.'

You grabbed your stuff & strolled tiredly into the bathroom.

After 6 minutes, you turned the taps, shutting down the shower. You dried your body & vanilla scented hair.

Later, after doing the morning routine, you had hung your damp towel on the shower railing. You faced the mirror & made a weird face walking out of the bathroom. Then there was knocking at your door, making you have a mini heart attack from the sudden noise.

You breathed out & strolled over, turned the knob & pulled the door towards you, there standing was Larry. He had his hands behind his back, waiting patiently. "Good morning Larry-chan." You smiled.

He smiled back, "Good morning (y/n). Wanna get some breakfast?" He asked.

"Of course I do, I was just gonna head down actually. Well anywho, hurry up & let's go." You walked out the room closing the door behind you.

You two started walking down the hallway in the sudden silence. The only sound was the torches along the wall cracking & your footsteps.

Half way down the hallway, Larry spoke up breaking the awkward silence,

"Soo… Jr. said later on King Dad is gonna call all of us to the meeting room again." He groaned.

"Really now, when is he not? He's gonna tell us another brilliant plan that will fail in the end?" You glanced at Larry.

"Yup, no doubt about it. I always tell him we should give up because nothing we do even works. We capture the princess, the Mario Bros come & defeat us & she gets saved." He threw his arms up in the air.

"Yeah & sucks because you guys get humiliated every time. I wish I could figure out a better one." You said.

He looked at you. "Hmm, maybe you can think of ideas & share. But we both need to tell him if you figure something out though, mostly me because I'm the leader of the Koopaling Battalion."

You nodded, "Yeah, a brilliant leader that is." You suggested held your chin in thought. Larry looked at you. You snapped your fingers.

"I think I got it, but it seems risky." You stated.

"You think he'll like it?" He asked while you both were descending the stairs.

"Maybe. But let's suggest it after he's done explaining his."

Larry nodded in agreement, you both smiled at eachother while walking into the dining room. The smell of freshly cooked bacon, waffles & syrup smacked you in the face. It smelt soo good. Damn, those cooks can make anything that will surely make your mouth have an orgasm.

Bowser was sitting & waiting at the head of the table until all of his Koopalings were present. Jr, the twins, Ludwig & Morton were already there. Those other 2 always coming fashionably late as usual. Most of the time it wad Ludwig but he always has a reasonable excuse for that.

You both took a seat near Iggy & Lemmy this time today. Everyone picks random spots to sit.

"Morning you weirdos." You smiled as you sat down.

They looked up & smiled. "Morning nerd, how are you this fine morning?" Iggy smiled showing crooked, pointed teeth.

You giggled, "Doing fine."

"Morning freak." Lemmy said.

You giggled again, "Morning crazy." Lemmy then smiled goofily at you.

All of a sudden, Roy walked in adjusting his shades on his face. It was a miracle, but the food was starting to get cold. Now, all were waiting on is Wendy, Bowser groaned.

Then he spoke, "Good morning Roy, where the hell is Wendy?" Bowser asked.

Roy shrugged, "Wendy's probably putting on 21 pounds of makeup on her face, like she does everyday." Everyone, including Bowser all started chuckling.

"Hey! I do not put that much makeup on!" Wendy yelled walking in while filing her nails. You all immediately stopped laughing & went silent. She death glared all of you & walked to the empty seat beside Ludwig, her high heels clunking beneath her.

You, Iggy, Lemmy, Larry & Ludwig were trying the hardest to suppress the giggling. If she heard, she would probably scream & yell until all the glass in the castle shattered. Because of the sudden silence, you heard Larry's stomach growl. You smirked, really trying your hardest not to burst out laughing.

Bowser must have heard it also. He coughed in the awkward silence, "Ok, now that everybody is here, we can eat."

"Oh thank goddess, finally." Larry grabbed a piece bacon & ate it. He sighed in bliss, you looked over & he gave you a thumbs up, saying it was delicious. You took a bite of the waffles & it was good, your taste buds were in heaven. You signaled Larry back & did the same. He nodded in agreement & everyone continued eating.

There was light talking & laughing, the usual. You liked it this way. No fighting, arguing & no annoying each other. It should be like this all the time.

Later, everyone was finishing their last bites of food & was putting their dishes into the sink. You just finished & walked over to do the same. While all the koopalings were about to leave the dining room, Bowser spoke, everyone stopping & turned their heads towards the King.

"Before anyone leaves, in 30 minutes, go to the meeting room & wait for me there. Alright?" You all nodded & continued on your separate ways.

You were on your way to the backyard but before walking fully out the door, Morton & Larry caught up with you.

"Hey (y/n). Whatcha gonna do to waste 30 minutes?" Larry asked.

You shrugged, "I don't know. I wanted to lay in the grass & take a little nap until then. It's nice outside today."

"Well that sounds like a great idea. Or how about you play some tennis with us instead?" He asked, sarcasm present in his response. You smiled & rolled your eyes playfully.

"I guess, might as well. I wanted to nap, but since that's better than my original activity I'll play." You smirked his way & added a bit sarcasm too. He shook his head & laughed. So, you three made your way over to the tennis court & got everything setup.

It was you & Morton against Larry, because Larry is too pro & 'doesn't need a partner'.

"Ready Morton-chan?" You smiled at him.

"I guess. I know were gonna fail hardcore, but let's try." He nodded & smiled.

Larry had his try hard face on & was ready to beat you two.

"Ok, first serve is mine. Get ready to lose you two." He smiled & the game was on.

Soon, the 30 minutes were up. Of course, Larry won as per usual, 33-13. But you had fun playing. While giving each other high fives, a Koopa Troopa walked up to you three.

"Good afternoon children, Bowser had told me to tell you that he wants everyone in the meeting room now." He stood straight.

Morton & Larry groaned.

"Alright, we'll get going. Thank You, dismissed." Larry told him. The Koopa Troopa saluted & went back to patrolling with all the other Koopa Troops.

Morton sighed,

"Yeah, we should get going. Onwards." He pointed his racket at the castle as you three started walking back.

Once through the doors, the brothers put their rackets away & you all headed to the Throne room. While climbing the stairs, Kamek joined.

"Why hello children, meeting room?"

You nodded, "Yup & good afternoon by the way." Kamek smiled. The walk to the room was silent & eventually you arrived at the heavy red doors. You sighed & pushed them open for the three behind you.

Pretty much everyone was already in the room waiting patiently, except Roy & Wendy, who both looked extremely bored and annoyed.

"Finally you three are here. Geez, what were ya guys doing you took so long? Were you all banging or something?" Roy teased.

You three blushed slightly.

"No, we weren't 'banging.' We were outside playing Tennis & lost track of the time. Sorry King Dad." Larry stated. Roy just smirked & silently laughed with Wendy beside him.

When you guys took your seats, Bowser spoke,

"Ok. Now everyone is here, we can get started. I have came up with another brilliant plan to kill the Mario Bros. This time, my plan won't fail." He stood & turned on a projector, the screen had the whole Mushroom Kingdom map on it.

Iggy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's what you said 139 failed plan's ago." He mumbled.

"What was that Iggy?" Bowser quickly turned & looked at him.

All eyes were on Iggy. He sat up straight & quickly said,

"Nothing sir. Just thinking out loud... sorry."

"Hmm, thought so. Anyways, if we do this, I want Wendy, Lemmy & Roy over here in this position. Ludwig & Larry in this area, Morton & Iggy will cover this area here…" Bowser just kept babbling on, pointing to different areas on the map explaining what he wanted to do.

Surely it will fail in the end, but they had to try right? While Bowser was still talking about his plan, the Koopalings kept exchanging looks of confusion. They weren't following exactly, it being confusing the way Bowser was telling the whole thing.

"Psst… (y/n)... are you following? It seems impossible, plus I don't really get it." Lemmy whispered to you.

You nodded. "Yeah, it does. What is he thinking? This plan of his has failure written all over it." You responded. He nodded & whispered to his other siblings to hear they're opinions.

You didn't know why he also calls you here, you never take part in the plans Bowser schemes. Why can't you be dismissed? But then you remembered what you were gonna ask the King. So you sat quietly, nodding to Bowser's words like everyone else & thought of another way to do this plan. An easier way to combat those stupid Mario Bros.

After what seemed like forever, Bowser was finally wrapping up his explanation. Everyone sighed & groaned. The Koopalings were getting sick of sitting here listening to a plan that was doomed from the start.

Then it hit you, a smack to the face… you figured out a way, but you weren't sure if it work or not. Like how you said earlier, it was risky. So you kept your thoughts to yourself until then.

After Bowser was saying his last words before dismissal, you slowly raised your hand in the air, waiting for him to call on you. Iggy & Lemmy looked at you confused. You mouthed 'Hold on, I'll explain.' They made 'Ohh' responses & nodded.

"And so, that's how we'll be doing this thing. Alright? Oh, sorry (y/n), have something to say?" Bowser asked, all eyes turning to you. You felt a little nervous, you're not really used to attention much. Actually, you're not used to getting attention at all.

You cleared your throat,

"Umm… I was just wondering if I could somehow take part in this plan of yours this time? Uhh, I've thought of a way to do this, but I'd give it a 50% of working…" You trailed off.

Bowser stood there, a hand on his chin. He looked at Kamek, they both were exchanging glances. Then he turned back to you & nodded, "Alright, keep going."

You nodded & stood up, slowly walked over to the projector screen with the map of the Mushroom Kingdom & Dark Lands on it,

"Ok, so your original plan seems good… but if we make some tweaks here & there, we may actually do this right." You stated.

"Ok, where you put Iggy & Morton is a good place, they could cover this area. So, if there are two castles that reside there, they could occupy one each." You turned & saw them all nod in response.

"Now… if they do that, they don't have to get beaten up twice, because that sounds painful & you'll all be incredibly sore the next day, & that doesn't sound fun at all. If each one of you Koopalings occupy only one castle, then there would be..." You stopped & calculated.

"Ok, since there are 7 of you who have 2 castles each… 7 times 7 equals 14… then there would be 7 empty castles. Mario & Luigi would be wasting their time trying to find you guys in the second one. Which gives us time to put the next step in action." They all sat up straight & nodded, their interested in your plan peaked more.

Them taking interest was making you smile. "Ok, Wendy & Lemmy each take one castle in this area here while Roy & Larry take one over here. Ludwig will take one here along with Morton. I'll be occupying this area by myself in one of the last castles. Jr. is always in the airship, so he doesn't have to worry about that."

Jr raised his hand. You turned & looked at him. "Yeah, what's up Jr?"

"Umm, how come you will be in a castle?" He asked.

"Well that's the next step. Maybe... If I act like I got trapped & was wounded, they would fall for it. Whoever has already been defeated by those two could quickly travel to the castle I'm in, they can hide. Since theres 7 empty castles, it buys you guys time. And once they buy the bait of me being 'seriously injured'… all of you can jump out of random places & attack them at once with weapons of some sort… Like a surprise attack!" You punched your fist in the air.

You looked at them & skimmed their reactions, they all sat silent for a moment & started smiling at eachother. There was excited murmuring around the table. Bowser & Kamek seemed to like this plan too.

"Wait wait wait, how are we gonna travel to where your castle is? They might pass us before we even reach you." Iggy stated.

You stopped & thought.

"I was just thinking of that actually, you read my mind. I was wondering if you & Ludwig could somehow upgrade all of your clown car engines. You know, to make them somewhat faster than they already are. I mean, you & Ludwig are the geniuses here, you two can think of a way, can you?" You smiled at the two.

Ludwig & Iggy just looked at each other, they then whispered something to one another & turned back to you.

"Yes, we can think of a way, well, actually we already have. But, we'll still do it." Ludwig said.

"Ok, good. How long will it take to make the engines faster?" You asked.

Iggy shrugged, "With us two awesome geniuses working together, it'll probably take about 4 days, or a full week. Depends on how fast we work & how much time we take during the upgrading." You smiled again & high fived the two Koopalings.

Wendy was smiling, which is amazing because she hardly ever smiles at all,

"Yeah! This might actually work… Wait… What if they dodge all our attacks though?" After she asked that, everyone began to quiet down.

You stood there, hand on your chin in deep thought. "Hmm, i that does happen… maybe you can try to knock one of them out & then you all could distract the last standing Bro for me… If I hide some sort of baseball bat or an object like that nearby in the shadows, where I can quickly retract & retrieve it… I could quickly grab it & hit them hard in the head, knocking the last out. Then once they're both unconscience, we could bring them back here & lock them up in the dungeon..."

Then your eyes slowly widened, having a great idea what to do to them after the plan succeeds, a devious smirk crept upon your face. You slowly turned to Bowser, "Lock them up & torture them both until they can't handle it anymore... You'll be able to rule the Mushroom Kingdom, just like what you want. You'll be more POWERFUL than ever!" You smiled your signature smile straight at him.

Bowser's eyes widened, he looked up at the ceiling in thought… His mind processing what you just said. All of a sudden… his shell started to feel tight unexpectedly… He looked back at you, that smile of yours was starting to slowly drive him crazy. He suddenly swooped & pulled you in a tight embrace.

You were startled by his sudden actions, but you hugged back. While hugging, you felt somewhat passion during those moments between you two, it felt nice.

Everyone in the meeting room cheered & came to hug you as well.

"Yes! This may actually work! We got this!" Lemmy jumped up & down hugging your leg. You smiled & cheered along with everyone else.

You stopped & looked at Bowser.

"So guess this plan is in motion huh?Ok, so what's the deadline to prepare?"

Bowser stood & thought,

"U-umm...huh, I don't know exactly… How about 2 weeks from now? That way, we have enough time to prep." He suggested.

You nodded, "Yeah, that could work." You shook his hand in approval. While shaking his hand, he looked a bit uncomfortable. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't. Bowser shifted awkwardly.

He quickly retracted his hand & coughed,

"Ok, now that we'll be using this plan of (y/n)'s, let's go an eat. We took our time planning, time just flew by. Now… who wants Pizza for early dinner?!" He yelled.

You & all the Koopalings just looked at one another, & yelled in approval. Pizza it is! While celebrating, Bowser looked at you lovingly. He wanted you… he wanted to touch you… to hold you… to make you his. But you didn't know about his new awakened feelings for you just yet.

After a couple of moments of staring at your beauty, Jr shook his arm. "Daddy! Let's order Cheese Pizza!"

Then all the Koopalings stopped & turned to Bowser as they started shouting.

"Ohh, how about Pepperoni?" "Hawaiian?" "Green Pepper!" "No no, order anchovy!" "NO, were ordering my choice!" "Who said?!" Then they all started to fight & argue of whose pizza choice were ordering.

"Wait!" You shouted. They all went silent & looked at you.

"How about we order all of your pizza choices? Easier & you all don't have to fight." You suggested & looked at the King, he quickly looked away & nodded. You were a confused, why is he acting this way so suddenly? You turned to smile at everyone.

"Ok, everyone's pizza will be …. Where's the pizza menu anyhow?" You asked, the Koopalings all looked at each other, trying to remember where they last saw it.

"Oh, I think it's in the rumpus room… If not, then it may be on the table in the living room, if not… then I don't know where it disappeared to." Larry said, you nodded.

"Ok, let's go check for that pizza menu. My stomach will soon start digesting itself if we don't." You laughed with them as you lead everyone out of the meeting room, leaving Bowser & Kamek by themselves.

"Sir, why are you acting, um, weird?" Kamek he had asked.

Bowser just stood there, his thoughts clouding his mind… "What? You say something?" He asked snapping out of his trance.

"Why are you acting weird?" Kamek repeated himself.

"Ohh… um… no reason, just rethinking the plan (y/n) had told us is all." Bowser dodged the question, but that didn't stop Kamek from asking further.

"...Sir, what is on your mind? …Do you love (y/n)?" He glanced at Bowser.

Bowser just stood there, a light blush forming on his face. After the plan you shared, something clicked within him, his love grew more. He turned away & nodded as his response.

Kamek smiled & slowly strolled towards the door. "You know, sir, it's alright to love her. If you want to say so, you can tell her. She'll understand. Also, I think a few of the Koopalings love her as well. Now, if you love truly do, you'd tell her before any of your Koopalings have the chance." Kamek said, before he walked out of the room.

Just the thought of someone else having you, made Bowser a little mad. He won't let that happen. So, he stood straight & walked of the meeting room. He will make you his, and only his.

Finally after 15 minutes of looking for that menu, it was found by Lemmy. He jumped up & down, feeling like some sort of hero that he found it. "Yay! I got it!"

"Where was it Lemoness?" You asked, relieved.

"It was under the couch… of all places. It was just right there." He handed the paper to you.

"Yes! Finally, ok, wheres the phone?"

"Over there, by the fridge." Wendy pointed behind her, not looking up from filing her nails. You nodded & rolled your eyes, making your way over. The Koopalings all following you to the kitchen, except Wendy. She was 'busy' at the moment.

You picked up the phone & dialed the number for the pizza place. The phone rang as someone answered.

"Hello, Thank-You for calling Famous Koopian Pizza, may I take your order please?"

"Heyo, may I order 8 pizza's please?" You asked.

"Sure man, what kinds?"

You looked at the Koopalings & they all handed little sticky notes to you, their choices written down already. Yay. You smiled & mouthed, 'Thank You' to them all.

"Ok, can I have 1 Pepperoni, 1 Cheese, 1 Anchovy, 1 Hawaiian, 1 Mushroom with Black Olives, 1 Green Pepper, 1 Meat Lovers & finally 1 Bacon & Cheese… You have all that?" You asked.

"Yes I do mam. Now what sizes are the pizza's?"

"Oh, all large & Thank-You."

After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "Ok, & there we go. You orders are in. Now, is it delivery or pick up?"

"It's delivery, to King Bowser's castle please."

Another few moments of silence… "Oh, yes mam. R-right away! And this order is free of c-charge. We'll get your order to you as soon as possible." He quickly ended the call, you raised an eyebrow & hung up.

"How much does it all cost?" Ludwig asked you.

"He said it's free of charge & quickly hung up. He sounded kind of scared after I told him to bring them here. Oh well, we don't only pizza, we get Free Pizza tonight." You put the phone down & looked at the Koopalings.

Then suddenly they all cheered, "FREE PIZZA!" They smiled, laughed & jumped up & down. Just for the heck of it, you joined in the celebration also.

Bowser & Kamek entered. "What's with the celebrating?" Bowser asked.

You turned & smiled at him, "Apparently the pizza place is afraid of you & told us the pizza's are free of charge."

"Oh, yeah. Makes sense. How long will they be?"

"He said that he'll get them here as soon as possible. Didn't exactly give us a specific time." You smiled again.

Just that smile you make, makes him crazy & want you more. Those heated feelings, starting to resurface again. Bowser then quickly nodded & turned as he left the room. Leaving you confused once again.

18 minutes later, there was knocking. You got up off the floor & made your way over to the doors. You opened them as there stood the Koopa you were talking with earlier. He looked kind of terrified standing there, his legs were even shaking a little. "Umm… sorry for taking so long. Oh, here you go." He said handing you the pizza stack.

"Thank you. And you didn't take long, it's alright. Oh, & take this." You handed him $88.00. He took it & looked confused.

"Um… the pizza's were free of charge mam."

"I know, but take it anyways. Consider it a tip." You winked at him.

He blushed. "O-ok… Thank-You. Um… see you then." He said, you nodded & shut the door behind you. You walked over, with the pizza's perfectly balanced in your hands towards the table. Placing the pizza boxes beside each other, you flipped opened all the tops.

"Hey, pizza's here!" You shouted. After a few moments, you heard them running to the kitchen. The Koopalings all entered as their eyes widened with hunger. Even Wendy, which surprised you, her being 'lady like'. You smiled & handed each one of them plates.

"Well, what are you guys standing there for? We got pizza for a reason. Oh & soda is on the counter too."

They all nodded & they each walked over & grabbed slices of different pizza. You took your choices as you all returned to the living room & sat in front of the t.v to continue watching a horror movie with the Koopalings.

After the first movie, Morton stuck in another one. All of your plates were piled on eachother by the couch. That was some good pizza, everyone was full with the delicious goodness you all consumed.

You stretched & stood up picking up the dishes with you as you strolled into the kitchen. Placing the dirty plates in the sink, you grabbed a root beer from the fridge & started heading back to the living room where everyone else was.

On your way out, you bumped into Bowser.

"Ow… oh, sorry Bowser-chan." You apologised.

"No need to say sorry (y/n). It's alright… um… can I ask you something really quick?"

"Sure. What do ya wanna ask?"

"Oh, well, um… I was just wondering… do you feel anything…? Like feelings for me or anything like that…?" He blushed.

You stood there, a blush also was creeping onto your cheeks.

"Um… Well, yeah, kinda… But I feel that, my feelings for you might be wrong…" You quickly looked away.

He sighed with relief & pulled you into a hug, you went wide eyed. After a few moments, you hugged back, that feeling of passion returning. You didn't want to let go, you wanted to stay like that forever. Even though your mind was yelling at you for having these feelings for the King, but your heart said the opposite.

All of sudden, Bowser then slowly licked your ear, making you shiver. You slightly moaned & sighed, Bowser smiled & started to kiss your neck. You sighed again, but then realizing that you both were still in the kitchen, the Koopalings were not far from earshot.

You slowly pushed Bowser away from you, he sighed sadly. "What?"

"It's not you, the Koopalings are in the next room… they might hear us."

He then nodded. "Ohh, yeah. I forgot. Well, after they are all sleeping, I'll come to your room, we can't continue our business in mine, Bowser Jr still sleeps in there. I seriously need to move him out of there."

You smiled, "Yeah, ok. See ya in a bit." Before you walked out, Bowser pulled you in for a passionate kiss. You gladly accepted, kissing back.

After a few moments, you smiled & winked at him walking out of the kitchen with your root beer in hand. Bowser was happy & excited for later on.

You walked back in the living room & took your seat back on the floor. Iggy tapped you on the shoulder, You looked at him. "Hmm?"

"We forgot to say, Thank You for putting our dishes away in the sink for us. I was gonna do it, but you did it before me. So, thanks again (y/n)" Iggy said. You smiled & nodded. He smiled back as you both returned your eyes back to the t.v.

The girl was walking to the basement alone.

"No, turn back now idiot." Roy said as she got stabbed in the chest.

"I told her but she didn't wanna listen." You all laughed as the film continued on.

Soon, the night flew by as it was 15 before the hour of 12. You yawned & stood up. All the Koopalings stood as well & stretched.

"Well, time just pasted us. We should go to bed now. We have stuff to do in the morning." You said.

They all nodded & said 'yeah'. You reached over & grabbed the remote to shut off the t.v, then you all made your way to your rooms for the night. ascending the stairs to the second floor, you parted & went to your separate rooms.

Morton stood by his door, same with Larry, Wendy, Roy, The Twins, Jr. & Ludwig. You got your room & looked at all of them. "Good Night!" You hollered. They hollered 'Good Night' back as they all disappeared in their rooms.

You entered your room & closed the door. Afterwards, you put on your pajama shorts & shirt, washed your face & turned off the lights. You had just crawled under the soft blankets as you were adjusting your sleeping position...until there was knocking at your door. You groaned & crawled back out of your comfy bed, wanting sleep.

You walked over & opened it with annoyance. There stood Bowser. Oh yeah, you were expecting him tonight. You immediatly smiled & tilted your head, looking into his red, burning eyes. His eyes burning with that desperate & heated lust for you.

He opened the door more, walking in & shutting it behind. You both never broke eye contact. You were walking backwards & before you know it, you reached the wall. He walked closer & soon closed the gap between you two.

He leaned down & kissed your forehead, tilted your chin upwards making you look at him once again. He smiled & leaned in, his lips pressed against yours kind of roughly. You returned the kiss, adding pressure as well. He groaned & licked your bottom lip, asking for permission to enter your mouth. You parted your lips as his tongue entered.

You both stood there, your tongues playing & wrapping around each other. You arms gently reached around his neck & grasping his fiery red hair within your hand.

After a couple of minutes, you both parted for the sweet oxygen, while you both pulled away from each other, a string of saliva connected your mouths. You smiled & licked your lips.

Bowsers hand reached down & started rubbing your nether regions over your clothing. You bit your lip & moaned leaning back into the wall, you opened your legs a little further. Bowser groaned & kissed you again, his free hand slipped under your shirt as he grabbed one of you breasts. He gently squeezed it, earning another moan from you.

He stopped rubbing & pulled his hands away, you whined from the lost contact. He smiled & lifted you up, carrying you to the bed.

He layed you down, kissing you once again, pulling away, he crouched on the floor, his face was hovering over your lower area. You looked at him, he looked back, his eyes burning with lust. He smirked deviously, he gestured you to lift your hips upwards, you obeyed. He hooked his claws in your (f/c) panties, slowly started pulling your shorts down along with it, exposing your now wet entrance.

His thumb claws swiped over your slick opening, making you gasp. He grabbed your thighs, opening them wider, giving him a better view. He suddenly pressed his lips against your pussy, eagerly beginning to lick & mouth at it. You threw your head back moaning & gasping, you gripped the bedsheets. This feeling felt good~

A sweat breaks on your brow, suddenly feeling hot. You reached, gently grasping his hair. He looked at you, not breaking contact with your pussy. He smirked as he continued. After a few minutes, one of his claws entered you as be begins to lick your clit with the tip of his tongue. "Ah!" You gasped, laying down flat on the bed again.

He thrusts a little, your back arching as you push yourself more into Bowser's face. The pleasure his tongue is giving you, it was making your legs tremble & you don't know how long you can hold on.

With his claw still buried inside you, he wiggled it a certain way, hitting your sweet spot, driving you more mad. His free arm was holding you a little, to prevent you from rocking your hips too much.

You gasp once more before coming, your love juice leaking out. Bowser eases off your clit as he pulls his claw out of you, lapping up everything you're offering him. Your panting as sweat was beading on your forehead, after a few seconds he pulls away & licks his lips. You looked at him with half lidded eyes.

He stood up straight & began to slip his shell off, while doing that, his erection sprang free, from the looks of it, it was probably about 10 inches long & it looked thick. He set his shell onto the side of the bed, smirking towards you.

"You think that felt good? Wait until I'm done with you." Bowser said lustfully, you bit your bottom lip, you wanted his thick shaft inside of you.

He crawled onto the bed, it squeaking beneath you both. He gestured you to sit up, you obeyed. He slipped off your shirt, exposing your black laced bra underneath. He growled in his throat & skillfully unbuttoned your bra, tossing it along with your shirt behind him.

He leaned down & kissed both of your breasts. He gently sucked one as he gropped the other gently, making you moan a little. Just from him doing this, was making you wet again & was making you more horny. Oh how you wished he stop teasing & just fuck you already.

When he was finished, he leaned backwards a bit, taking in the view of your naked body. He moaned & leaned forward.

"Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting anymore,

(y/n)." He said huskily. You bit your bottom lip again while he reached down to his hard cock & started pumping himself. Your hands ghosted up his arms, his breath hitched when your left hand reached his manhood, you smirked.

"Ah… (y/n)... I can't take it anymore." Bowser said, his hands reached for your hips pulling you closer, you let yourself straddle Bowser's waist. You moan when you lift yourself up to hover over his hips, his cock plafully rubbed against you. You squeak slightly when the head of his hard shaft was starting to enter your wet pussy.

He looked at you, you bit your lip & nodded, giving him the ok to enter you. He nodded back & slowly his cock was pushing into you, you moaned & gasped at the same time. You've been fucked before, but that was such a long while ago.

"Fuck, your tight (y/n)..." He gasped. His cock was fully in you, stretching your pussy around his thick shaft. Feeling it twitch, you grew adjusted. After a few short moments, you slowly rocked your hips while moaning. The grasp he had on your hips, would surely leave bruises.

As you started to ride him some more, he threw his head back in bliss. His cock touching your sweet spot, making you moan his name.

He grabs you then flips so your now below him, Bowser looming over you. He then starts out thrusting slowly, gaining a rhythm. You tilt your head back against the pillow, moaning from a burning feeling developing in your lower area. He thrusts more, leaning down to kiss you, his tongue working it's way between your lips as he begins to pick up his pace. Bowser grabs your wrists, pinning you to the bed as he fucks you more harder & more faster, you moan into his mouth.

The faster Bowser goes, the more you end up moaning. His cock hitting your womb, brushing against your sensitive spot, sent shocks of pleasure up your spine.

"Mm~ B-Bowser~ More, fuck me more~" He thrusted harder, obeying your need.

He threw his head back, his hips slapping against you,

"Ah! Fuck, (y/n), you feel so good. I'm gonna come soon…" He moaned as he thrusts into you more, his body now glistened with sweat. His groans, his gasping, was really turning you on more. You had no idea how long you could last. This pleasure felt too good.

Your pussy tightened, his cock starting to twitch inside. "A-ah~ I'm gonna c-cum~"

"Let i-it out (y/n), cum for me~" Bowser whispered.

Then it hit you, your orgasm rushed over you like a wave, crashing over your head, paralysing you. You cried out, your eyes shut tightly as your legs trembled, all your nerves turned to ice. Your limbs became heavy & your brain turned to mush.

"Ah… Bowser…" You moaned once more. Bowser growled in his throat, his hips now slammed harder into you. "I'm c-cumming~" He cried out. Your pussy twitched as he rode out your orgasm. With a few slams of his hips, Bowser growled loudly as you felt his hot, sticky semen filling your insides. You moaned once again. His cum started leaking out. He was shaking as he clung onto your shoulders from pleasure.

After he came down from his high, he relaxed as he moaned your name once more. He freed your wrists, your arms wrapped around him, holding him tight against you while burying your face in the crook of his neck.

He moaned & slowly pulled out of you with a wince, the cum now spilling out of your abused pussy, you gasped as it leaks out. He rested beside you. You gently pulled the blankets over you two, he would cleaned up the mess, but was too exhausted, in the morning you'll clean yourself's up.

"I'm tired, you felt perfect." Bowser said, while gently stroking your sweaty hair. You nodded & yawned, that fucking really did on number on you.

"So were you~" you whispered. Be smirked as you both shared another kiss.

You adjusted your position, your eyes feeling heavy with tiredness. They slowly closed as you hummed. "(Y/n)?" Bowser asked.

You peeked through one of your eyes. "Hmm?"

"I Love You." He said.

You smiled, "I Love You Too."

Then you both fell sound asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
